Darla Visits Zootopia
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla is given a telegram from Danny and Sawyer to visit Zootopia with them. On the way, they meet Judy Hopps who is an old friend of Danny's back from Kokomo and Tod joins Darla and her family as he becomes an honorary Pound Puppy and finds out his long-lost uncle named Nicholas Wilde lives in the animal populated city.
1. Chapter 1

Darla was given a surprise telegram and she took a look at it to see it was from Danny and Sawyer who asked her if she would like to come with some friends to visit them in their new home called Zootopia.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"It's so nice that you're friends with Danny, Sawyer, and those animals in Hollywood now." Emily smiled back to her younger daughter.

"Same here, Mom." Darla smiled.

Emily smiled back as she finished up the dishes.

"I can't wait to see how they are doing; they sure are going to be in for a surprise when they find out about Atticus becoming a god." Darla smiled.

"My own son.. A god..." Emily smiled back proudly.

"And where he can change his own size." Darla smiled.

Emily hugged Darla. "And you're a Sailor Scout."

"Yeah, and I'm proud to be one." Darla smiled.

"I'm so proud of you." Emily smiled back.

"Even prouder than for Atticus becoming a god?" Darla playfully smirked.

"I love all my babies equally..." Emily replied. "Do you mind putting the dishes away for me? I'll be right back." she then walked off.

Darla smirked as she took out her Moon Staff and used Moon Power to put the dishes away for her while her mother went away for a moment.

"And don't use your Moon Power!" Emily's voice called down.

"Too late." Darla whispered before her cell phone rang and she answered it. "Sup, Amber? No, no, I can talk..." she then walked off like a busy teenager and where her Moon Power began to go a little out of control while she was talking on the phone. "Whoa, hey!" she then yelped as she grabbed her Moon Staff. "Hang on a sec, Amber!"

Everything that Darla's Moon Power controlled soon stopped after a lightning struck the ground and Atticus appeared.

Atticus coughed slightly before stretching. "Shocking!" he then said before laughing at himself.

"Nice one, Atticus." Darla laughed.

Atticus came over then noticed what was going on. "Sheesh, Darla, I thought you were doing chores with Mom today."

"I might have used my Moon Power to do the dishes." Darla smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Darla, you can't use your powers to do dishes..." Atticus replied. "It's the rules."

"Dang it." Darla pouted.

"Sorry, but Hilda and Zelda told me that..." Atticus put his arm around her.

Darla then cleaned up manually. "So, Atticus, how did it feel becoming all powerful?" She asked while cleaning.

"Oh, I feel so amazed with myself..." Atticus said as he sat on the couch. "I just wish you could've seen it... This must've been how Twilight felt when she became an alicorn."

"I bet it was." Darla smiled.

"Oh, man..." Atticus sprawled on the couch. "My life is so crazy."

"It sure is, so, Atticus would you like to go to a city named Zootopia?" Darla asked.

"Zootopia, huh?" Atticus asked. "That's an interesting name."

"Danny and Sawyer are going there and they offered to let me come too." Darla smiled at the invitation given to her by the cat couple she was now friends with even if they started out as enemies.

"That's great." Atticus smiled.

"So, you wanna go?" Darla asked.

"Yeah," Atticus agreed. "Let me just call Cherry and Mo so they know I'm home."

"Okay." Darla smiled.

Atticus smiled back as he took out his cell phone to do just that.

* * *

Michelle giggled as she bonded with Wendy about their witch abilities.

Cherry sighed as she felt left out until she got a ring on her phone and answered it. "Atticus, did you survive?" she then asked about her friend's latest solo mission, but had nothing to worry about since he was now a god.

"Yep, I survived." Atticus smiled.

"Great..." Cherry said before seeming a little jealous of Wendy getting most of her mother's attention. "Nothing's changed much here, but your little sister thinks she can use Moon Power to solve all her problems."

"I know." Atticus said.

Cherry sighed a bit as Wendy and Michelle had some fun and she started to feel a little left out.

"Darla's going to some place called Zootopia." Atticus told Cherry.

"I hear it's a city run by animals." Cherry replied.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

"Sounds like fun..." Cherry shrugged. "Besides, the mayor is a lion and we have met lions up close before."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Cherry's left eye twitched at her mother's laughing.

"Would you like to come, Cherry?" Atticus asked. "You seem stressed."

"I'm fine..." Cherry said through her teeth.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"Well... I guess I could get out of the house..." Cherry then shrugged.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"You gonna bring your giiiirlfriend?" Cherry then asked.

"Yes, I am." Atticus said.

"Of course you are... Hey, what if we turned into animals?" Cherry then asked with a laugh, remembering their Rock-A-Doodle adventure.

"Oh, please, like that could happen again." Atticus smirked.

"If it does, I blame a warlock or witch..." Cherry replied with a shrug.

"Anyways, I better call Mo." Atticus said.

"Okay, talk to you later." Cherry replied.

Atticus then hung up and then called Mo, hoping she wasn't too busy, but she hopefully wasn't as she mostly just babysat or dogsat for the family and was at the house most of the time.

* * *

 **"Hello."** Mo smiled.

"Hey, Mo, just wanted to let you know I'm back home." Atticus smiled himself.

 **"Oh, Atticus, tell me everything!"** Mo squealed.

"I'd love to, but I need to ask you something; would you like come with us to Zootopia?" Atticus asked.

 **"Zootopia?"** Mo asked. **"What's that?"**

"It's this city run by animals..." Atticus explained. "It's so unique and awesome, I've seen commercials for it."

 **"Sure, I'll come."** Mo smiled.

"I thought you'd love it..." Atticus smiled back.

 **"Now tell me, did you kick anyone's butt?!"** Mo asked eagerly.

"I beat someone named Lord Beerus." Atticus said.

Mo giggled as she was eager to hear more about Atticus's story. Atticus began to tell her more of his story. Mo giggled as she listened in to this as much as she could hear.

* * *

Darla was packing up to get ready to leave to visit Danny and Sawyer in Zootopia. She soon saw a familiar fox kit arriving in the backyard through Patch's secret way from the Pound Puppies HQ.

Patch soon came out with him. "So, what'd you think, Tod?"

"It was amazing and I wanted to tell you that I'm going to Zootopia." Tod said.

"Zootopia, huh?" Patch asked.

"Yeah," Tod nodded. "I found that I have a relative there."

"That's great!" Patch smiled.

"Do you think maybe he'll tell me about my mother?" Tod sounded hopeful. "Don't get me wrong, I love Widow Tweed and all, but... I think about my mother all the time... I wonder who she is... I wonder how she is... I wonder where she is..."

Patch knew those were curious questions and he was going to find out those answers.

"Widow Tweed won't tell me about her." Tod frowned as he missed his mother even if he didn't know her.

"Then I'm coming with." Patch said.

Darla came into the backyard. "Patch, I didn't know foxes were allowed in Pound Puppies HQ."

"Yep, Tod is the very first." Patch smiled.

"I'm an honored guest!" Tod replied as he showed his black collar that had a golden tag on it.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

"You all packed, Darla?" Patch asked.

"Yeah," Darla replied. "It'll be nice to see Danny and Sawyer too."

"So, when do we leave?" Tod asked Patch.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Patch replied. "Can I trust you to be here?"

"I will." Tod promised.

"Great." Patch said.

Tod then scampered off back home to Widow Tweed.

"He's so nice." Darla smiled.

"Yeah, he's a good kid." Patch agreed.

"Don't you mean 'kit'?" Darla asked.

"Does it matter?" Patch shrugged.

"Good point." Darla said.

"This is gonna be fun," Patch smiled as he was excited to check out Zootopia up close. "A city populated by animals."

"Then you can already guess what you'll have to wear." Darla said.

"I do?" Patch replied.

"Everyone there will think it's weird if you and Tod don't wear clothes." Darla said.

"Oh... I guess that's a good point... Also it's a good thing I can already walk on my hind legs thanks to Salem..." Patch replied. "I think I'll wear my human disguise clothes."

"That sounds like a good idea." Darla agreed with that.

"I'll give Tod some clothes and give him the ability to walk on two feet." Patch said.

Darla smiled as Patch was a very good friend.

* * *

Later that night, Darla was on the phone with her new animal friends.

"Yeah, that's right, Danny, we'll be coming by tomorrow morning," Darla said. "I'm not sure when we'll get there though to be exact."

 **"Oh, I just wish you could meet some of my friends back in Kokomo, Miss Dim-I mean Darla,"** Danny smiled. **"We had such great times, I even remember how I felt inspired to make a difference myself when my old friend Judy made a play at school about how prey and predators could live together and she decided to become a cop when she grows up and I decided to be a movie star."**

"Well, who knows? Maybe she'll be there." Darla said.

 **"She did say she always wanted to go there, even if her parents wanted her to stay home with them, her brothers, and sisters on the carrot farm..."** Danny replied. **"I remember how much that play inspired me to come to Hollywood in the first place."**

"It must have been very inspiring." Darla smiled.

 **"You bet,"** Danny smiled back. **"Well, I better get going, Sawyer has dinner ready."**

"Okay, bye, Danny." Darla said before hanging up on the orange tabby.

"Are you all ready, Darla?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, all set to go." Darla said as she put the phone back where it was.

"Great." Atticus smiled.

"Is Cherry gonna come too?" Darla asked.

"Yep." Atticus said.

Cherry soon came as if on cue.

"Cherry, where have you been?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry," Cherry replied. "My dumb cousin Dexter was getting in trouble with his teacher and he's gonna be forced to get a summer job soon."

"He got in trouble with his teacher?" Darla asked. "What'd he do?"

"I told Dexter to be careful with his mom's car and he then crashed the car into the teacher's car." Cherry replied out of annoyance.

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"That boy never listens..." Cherry rolled his eyes. "I don't know how his mother puts up with him by herself."

"I don't know either." Atticus said.

"What does his dad think?" Darla asked.

"Dexter's father left him and my aunt a long time ago..." Cherry replied softly.

"That's terrible." Darla frowned.

"Who was he?" Patch asked.

"I hadn't seen them since I was little, I don't remember..." Cherry shrugged before chuckling. "Poor Dex, I bet his mom makes him work at some fast food place."

"Maybe." Atticus shrugged.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Darla was woken up bright and early.

"Ugh..." Darla groaned as she came to Atticus as it was about dusk outside. "Atticus, it's like 4:00 in the morning..."

"I know and we have to be ready for the monorail to Zootopia." Atticus said.

Darla yawned as she was exhausted.

"I know, Darla, but you can sleep the rest of the way," Atticus promised his little sister, then looked around. "Where are Patch and Tod though? They're gonna be late."

"We're coming!" Patch and Tod's voice called out.

"Come on, Tod, you put one foot in front of the other~..." Patch coached through song to the fox kit.

Tod soon began to walk on his back feet and where he was doing great.

"And then you're walking across the floor~" Patch continued as Tod got better and better. "And soon you'll be walking out the door!~"

"Are you randomly singing?" Tod asked.

"I heard it in a Christmas special about how Santa became Santa Claus," Patch replied. "I thought the song would help motivate you taking your first steps."

"It kind of was." Tod said.

Patch and Tod soon smiled to each other. Once they were set to go, they got into the car and they were driving on their way to Zootopia.

"Wahoo!" Patch smiled behind the wheel.

* * *

Darla yawned and soon fell right back asleep as she hated waking up early for road trips. Cherry felt the same way as she listened to some music to pass the time for herself as she drifted off. Mo was sleeping as she laid her head on Atticus's shoulder. Patch and Tod were too excited to fall asleep as they stayed awake most of the ride over until they came to the monorail.

Once there, they got out of the car and went into the monorail. When they came onto the monorail, they took their seats and were soon joined by animals who walked and talked normally and wore clothes. There appeared to be a rabbit girl with her MP3 player's buds in her large ears as she was the most excited to visit Zootopia.

"That must be Danny's bunny rabbit friend." Darla smiled.

The monorail passed through the desert where camels were running a marathon together, The Arctic Circle, a dark tunnel which took them into a rainforest village, and eventually downtown Zootopia.

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Everything is so beautiful..." Darla was amazed at the structures of the world she didn't dare think possible.

* * *

Soon enough, the monorail stopped which meant that they could get off. Danny and Sawyer were there waiting for Darla and the others as they had their adoptive daughter with them and they soon saw Danny's old friend and Tod with them.

"Hey, guys, glad you could-Judy Hopps?!" Danny gasped.

"Daniel Cat, is that you?" The bunny girl's eyes widened as she took out her ear buds as she saw the orange tabby cat.

"Sawyer, this is my old friend from Kokomo, she's the one who inspired me to come to Hollywood." Danny smiled to his wife as he put his arm around the female bunny.

"So, this is the famous Judy Hopps I've heard so much about." Sawyer smiled.

"Oh, I wouldn't call me famous..." Judy smiled back sheepishly.

"Judy, this is my wife, Sawyer, and this is our daughter, Sally." Danny introduced.

"H-Hello." Sally smiled shyly.

"Oh, she's so cute..." Judy smiled back.

Danny soon saw Darla and the others and decided to go see them.

"Wow, it's so big." Tod smiled.

"And who do we have here?" Sawyer asked.

"My name's Tod Tweed." Tod replied, he always assumed 'Tweed' was his last name since Widow Tweed took him in shortly after he had been born before the hunters shot his birth mother.

"It's nice to meet you, Tod." Sawyer smiled.

Tod shook hands with them, remembering what Patch taught him with meeting new friends. Patch smiled as this was working out nicely for the young fox kit.

"Man, this place looks amazing..." Judy looked all around the various citizens of Zootopia.

"It sure does." Darla said.

"This is so strange..." Cherry commented about animals walking around like humans and even having jobs and going to school.

"Come on, I got the details about my new apartment on the phone last night." Judy said as she collected her luggage as she decided to show Danny and Sawyer.

"Alright then." Danny smiled.

They went with Judy as she looked all around Zootopia with awe and wonder. The other animals seemed so much bigger and taller.

"Whoa! How will I find my uncle?" Tod asked.

"Your uncle?" Sally asked as she looked back while holding Danny's paw, but standing beside Darla.

"Yeah, I heard my uncle lives here." Tod replied.

"Do you know his name?" Darla asked.

"Uh, yeah, I think his name was Nicholas Wilde." Tod said.

"Well, I don't know anyone by that name, but don't you worry, Tod, I'm sure we'll find him." Sawyer replied.

"I hope so." Tod said.

Everyone walked and looked around as the Zootopians were doing their own thing. A hippo was soaking wet before standing on an air jet which dried him up instantly so he would be ready for work. There were tiny hamster businessmen who were going through tubes. A giraffe was at a juice stand and was given a drink.

"Nice." Atticus said.

Judy hopped around in excitement as they explored Zootopia. There was a pop star female gazelle on a screen in front of everybody.

 _ **"I am Gazelle, welcome to Zootopia."**_ The gazelle smiled.

"Ooh." Darla smiled.

Sally squealed. "I LOVE GAZELLE!"

"I take it you're a fan?" Patch asked.

Danny and Sawyer chuckled to that.

"Sally's the president of the Gazelle fan club." Danny smiled.

"Cool, just one question, who's Gazelle?" Darla asked.

Sally's jaw dropped. "You never heard of Gazelle?"

Darla simply shook her head.

"Mama, Daddy, can I show Darla my Gazelle CD?" Sally asked her parents.

"Sure you can, sweetie." Sawyer smiled.

"That should be fine while we get settled in." Atticus agreed.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, Darla, Patch, and Tod rented a room for a temporary stay while Judy took Danny and Sawyer to her new apartment to live in as an armadillo woman came to show her and where the rooms weren't that impressive.

"Luckily, this is only temporary..." Cherry commented about the state of the small apartment.

"It was the best I could get on budget." Atticus said as he put his bag onto one bed.

Tod soon saw a fox outside the window walking by. He pressed his nose against the window and soon rushed out the door to go see him.

"That was random." Cherry said.

"Tod, wait up!" Patch called out before going after Tod.

Tod couldn't help his natural instincts, but he ran on all fours after the adult fox he saw out the window. He soon found the adult fox he saw. "That has to be him, I know it."

"Tod..." Patch panted from running.

"Patch, I think I found my Uncle Nicholas." Tod smiled hopefully.

"Wow, that fast?" Patch smiled.

"It's gotta be him..." Tod said as he looked at the adult male fox who was taking a stroll, though he had a sneaky look on his face.

* * *

The adult male fox soon had a feeling he was being followed as he turned around to see who was following him.

"Hi!" Tod beamed.

"Um... Hey, kid..." The adult male fox replied, he then looked freaked out for a moment. "Oh, man, I'm not your father, am I?"

"Nope." Tod shook his head with a smile.

"Whew, that's a relief." The adult male fox sighed.

"You're my uncle though." Tod said.

"What?!" The adult male fox asked.

"Your name is Nicholas Wilde, right?" Tod hoped.

"Yeah?" The adult male fox said, confused of how the fox kit knew his name.

"Uncle Nicholas!" Tod beamed and hugged the adult male fox.

"Uh, listen, kid, you must have be confused with someone else," The adult male fox replied. "I don't have any nieces or nephews."

Tod frowned as he let go of the adult male fox. "But... I-"

"Excuse me, but I gotta go." The adult male fox said before walking off, minding his own business.

"Wait, what if we did a DNA test?" Patch asked the adult male fox.

"DNA test?" The adult male fox asked.

"Yes, I'll take samples of your fur and I'll see if Tod is your nephew or not." Patch smiled.

"Well, alright, just to get this over with." The adult male fox said.

Patch plucked their fur and then began to track with a device he had and they had to wait for a few moments.

The adult male fox looked into Tod's eyes and had a small smile before chuckling. "I haven't seen such a sparkle in a young fox's eyes since I told Lydia I got accepted into the Junior Ranger Scouts."

"Lydia?" Tod asked. "Was that my mom's-I mean, your sister's name?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in years..." The adult male fox replied. "She told me she liked the forest a lot better than the city."

Soon enough, the device beeped and a sheet of paper came out.

Patch took the paper and read through it to show a green check with a smile. "It's a match!"

This was great news as well as surprising news as Tod smiled while Nicholas looked shocked/surprised.

"I told you I was your nephew, I told you!" Tod chuckled.

"I'm an uncle..." Nicholas murmured as Tod jumped for joy.

"Oh, I have so many questions to ask you about my mom." Tod smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Nicholas replied. "Wait, why can't you ask her yourself? Didn't you guys talk on the way over here or something?"

Tod frowned slightly. "She went to sleep a little bit after I was born."

"Went to sleep?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah... One night, I was with her and the next thing I know, I ended up on this human woman's doorstop." Tod explained, he wasn't exactly sure what had happened to his mother before Widow Tweed adopted him as a pet.

"Do you remember hearing any loud noises before waking up at the doorstep?" Nicholas asked.

"I heard something that sounded like a bang," Tod nodded. "Like when Mr. Slade shoots all around and threatens me if he sees me with Copper."

"That's what I was afraid of." Nicholas frowned.

"What?" Tod asked.

Nicholas sighed as his heart sunk in his chest and his tail and ears drooped. The sister he hadn't seen in many years was now gone forever. "Um... Tod, is it?" he then asked uneasily. "There's no easy way to say this, but... I'm afraid your mother... My little sister... Is... Dead."

This caused Tod to turn pale and his heart to sink. Patch frowned as this turned out to be a rather unhappy moment between Tod and Nicholas. "Uh, look on the bright side!" he tried to lighten the mood. "You guys could always talk about Tod's mother?" He soon saw that now might have not been the right time to mention her.

"So, where are you staying?" Nicholas asked his nephew.

"We're staying in an apartment with Patch's friends and family." Tod pointed backward to where they once were.

"Oh, man, not that old place..." Nicholas scoffed and shook his head.

"Yeah, we are, Uncle Nichol-" Tod was about to say.

"Nick, please." The adult male fox replied.

"Yeah, we are, Uncle Nick." Tod then said.

"No way, no one of my family or any one of his friends are staying there." Nick said.

"Um, in that case, Mr. Wilde, could we stay with you?" Patch asked.

"Sure... Just as long as you don't mind me working sometimes..." Nick replied innocently.

"We don't mind." Tod smiled.

"Thatta boy." Nick chuckled.

* * *

 ** _Back in the apartment..._**

Sally and Darla were soon singing and dancing along to 'Try Everything' by Gazelle.

"Why couldn't we have found a better place then this dump?" Cherry groaned.

"I told you, this was the best I could get on my budget!" Atticus replied.

"I'm starting to think your summer job helping out Drell in the council doesn't pay well." Cherry taunted.

Atticus was about to make a remark before they saw Patch enter with a smile. "Hey, boy." he smiled to his dog.

"Hey, guys, you wanna go somewhere a lot better than here?" Patch asked. "We found Tod's uncle."

"Wow, that was fast." Atticus smiled.

Patch smiled back.

"Mom and Dad are still with Judy... Why do grown-ups take so long to talk to each other?" Sally pouted.

"Who knows?" Atticus shrugged.

A couple of neighboring antelopes were going into the room next to Judy's as they were going to be neighbors, but they weren't very nice about it.

* * *

Soon enough, Danny and Sawyer came back to their daughter.

"What took you so loooong?" Sally pouted to her parents.

"Sorry, Sally, but your daddy just hasn't seen Judy in such a long time." Sawyer smiled apologetically.

"So, did we miss anything?" Danny asked.

"Eh, not much, but Tod's uncle offered us a different place to stay if you don't mind us transferring." Patch told the cat couple.

"Please." Sally begged.

"Well... That should be fine, just as long as we keep in touch with Judy, I'm so excited for her," Danny smiled as he accepted. "She starts her new job tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, you'll still stay in touch with Judy." Patch assured him.

* * *

Soon enough, they were brought to a bigger and better place to stay in like in a luxury hotel.

"This reminds me of the letter that Madeline sent me and Amber about when she and the girls stayed at the Hotel Riche." Darla smiled as she loved this place.

"Wow, this is where he lives?" Tod smiled.

"I hope you guys like it here," Nick smiled back. "It's a big step from the little country where I grew up in."

"Thanks, Uncle Nick!" Tod beamed and hugged his uncle. "Can we see you work?"

"Oh, sorry, buddy, but my work is... Um... Confidential." Nick replied, but it seemed to be a lie.

"Aww..." Tod frowned.

"Sorry, kiddo, maybe another time..." Nick ruffled up the top of his head.

"Okay, Uncle Nick..." Tod pouted as he really wanted to spend some time with the uncle he never knew he had.

They all soon went inside and went into his room after going up to the floor it was on. This was a lot better than Judy's apartment.

"It was so great to see Judy again," Danny smiled to Sawyer. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose so, Tiger." Sawyer chuckled since this was her first time meeting Judy.

"Wow, your job must be really important if you could be afford to live here." Patch smiled.

"You could say that." Nick smirked innocently.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Patch yawned.

"It's been a long day for all of us... "Nick agreed.

* * *

Everyone went to their own beds and got comfortable as it was time to go to sleep. Sally decided to let Darla borrow her Gazelle CD to help her get some sleep. Nick soon saw he didn't have enough beds so he decided to let Tod sleep with him. Tod was about to sleep in a corner with a pillow and blanket.

"Hey, kiddo, why don't you come over here with me?" Nick invited.

"Ooh... Thanks, Uncle Nick!" Tod beamed.

"No problem, Tod." Nick smiled.

"I love you, Uncle Nick." Tod smiled back before falling asleep.

"I love you too, kiddo..." Nick sighed as he hugged his nephew before falling asleep.

It was the perfect ending to the day.


	3. Chapter 3

At around 5:30 in the morning, Judy woke up and got into her uniform as she was eager to start her first day of her dream job as a police officer in Zootopia. And where there she would learn what her actual job would be. Darla smiled as she listened to Gazelle in her sleep and became a fan girl overnight thanks to Sally. Soon enough, everyone in Nick's room smelled something cooking.

"Mommy?" Sally woke up and looked all around as Sawyer usually made breakfast to wake her up out of bed. To her surprise, both of her parents weren't in the kitchen. Sally soon woke up and rubbed her eyes as she came into the kitchen as there was food being prepared. She soon saw Nick in the kitchen cooking. "Oh, Mr. Nick?"

Nick turned over. "Oh, hello there."

Tod was the next to wake up. "Something smells amazing..." he smiled as he followed the scent in a cartoonish fashion. He soon saw his biological uncle cooking.

"Hey, kiddo, want some breakfast before I go to work?" Nick smiled.

"You bet!" Tod beamed.

"Well, there are some freshly made pancakes." Nick smiled.

Everyone gathered to a special pancake breakfast. Nick smiled as he joined them before he had to get going.

"I dunno why, but there's something about this Nick guy..." Cherry said to Atticus. "He seems like a sneak."

"You're just saying that 'cuz he's a fox." Atticus scoffed.

"Well, yeah, but he seems to be hiding something from us!" Cherry replied. "Like, what's his job and why can't we know about it?"

Tod was wondering that himself and decided to follow his uncle without him noticing.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Atticus shrugged.

"BORING!" Cherry tilted her head back. "Man, and I thought you were cool."

"Well, I better get going." Nick said after finishing his plate.

"Have a good day, sir." Darla replied.

"I intend to, you guys stay out of trouble now." Nick smiled on his way out.

"We will." Patch said.

Nick waved and he then went off to start his day without knowing that his nephew would be following him.

* * *

Judy was now going to the police station to apply for a job.

"Should we follow Judy?" Cherry asked.

"If you'd like," Atticus replied. "Animals seem so big here, you better be careful, Darla."

"I will." Darla promised him.

"Alright, then let's go," Patch said before noticing someone missing. "Uh, where is Tod?"

The others looked around to only notice that the fox kit had gone missing somehow.

"Oh, dear, this can't be good." Sally frowned.

"He must have followed Nick without us noticing." Atticus said.

"Typical." Patch replied as he felt like he should've seen that coming.

"So, what do we do now?" Darla asked. "Follow Judy or find Tod?"

"As long as Tod is with his uncle, he'll be fine." Danny said.

"So, we can find Aunt Judy?" Sally asked.

Danny and Sawyer found it cute that Sally called Danny's old friend her aunt even after just meeting her last night.

"Of course we can, honey," Sawyer smiled. "Come on, let's check out the police station, maybe we can find Judy before she registers."

"Yay!" Sally smiled.

Danny and Sawyer smiled to Sally.

* * *

Later on, they were exploring Zootopia until they saw Judy in uniform as she was going to the police station to apply for a job. The predator animals seemed so much bigger compared to Judy, but she didn't mind or care and was going to a cheetah who was eating some cereal.

"Wow." Mo said.

Atticus made sure Darla wouldn't get stepped on.

"Uh, excuse me? Down here!" Judy called out to the cheetah behind the front desk who didn't see her at first since she was so small compared to the others. "Hi."

"O... M... Goodness, they really did hire a bunny," The cheetah giggled. "What?! I gotta tell you, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be."

This caused Judy to look rather uncomfortable.

"Uh, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny cute, but when other animals do it, it's a little-" Judy winced, trying to explain.'

The cheetah gasped as he listened to her. "I am so sorry!" he said to her nervously as he was worried he offended her. "Me... Benjamin Clawhauser, the guy who's just a donut loving cop, stereotyping you..."

 _'He seems nice.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Oh, my gosh, are those humans?" Clawhauser noticed the others.

Judy turned her head to see that she had company. "Danny?" she asked. "What're you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see you at your job." Danny said.

"Um, can they do that?" Judy asked Clawhauser.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," Clawhauser replied. "This is amazing though, I've never met a human before, and you are all just adorable I could eat you up!" he then realized what he said. "Oh, please, don't take that the wrong way."

"It's okay." Atticus said.

Cherry giggled. "I like this guy!"

Judy soon noticed something stuck in Clawhauser's neck and tried to point it out to him as he didn't seem to notice it.

He soon noticed what Judy was trying to tell him. "Oh, there you went, you Little Dickens!" he noticed a chocolate donut with a bite out of it and soon ate it.

"Wow, and I thought I ate a lot of sweets." Darla commented as she had a powerful sweet tooth in her old home and no one would even stop her even if it would make her sick.

"Uh, so, where does she register?" Mo asked Clawhauser.

"Oh," Clawhauser swallowed. "Bull pen's over there to the left."

"Great! Thank you." Judy smiled as she went over in that direction and the others followed behind her.

 _'This is so exciting.'_ Sally thought to herself.

"Aww... That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive." Clawhauser commented as Judy went off with the others to where the other officers were.

"Huh?" Patch asked out of confusion.

* * *

Judy entered the room and saw a bunch of officers, most of the predator kind, conversing. She sees a lion and a polar bear arm-wrestling. The polar bear pins the lion's arm down with a huge thud, surprising Judy. She walks to a chair and struggles to get on, which she managed. Darla stayed close to Atticus as she felt nervous about these big animals, though she should be used to lions since she saw some up close like Simba, Nala, and Mufasa. They soon joined Judy.

"Stay close to me," Atticus told Darla before gasping at the arm-wrestling. "Ooh, I call next!"

This caused the animals who were arm-wrestling to laugh.

Atticus glared. "Cherry, watch Darla, I'll be right back."

"Oh, this can't end well." Cherry commented.

"Nope, it can't end well one bit." Darla agreed.

"So, you, a small human think you can take me on? "The polar bear asked after the lion rubbed his now sore arm.

"Yep!" Atticus beamed bravely. "Let's do this!"

"Alright, but don't crying after I beat you." The polar bear smirked.

"Oh, I won't," Atticus promised and he held out his arm. "Ready whenever you are."

The polar bear grinned and latched his paw around Atticus's arm so they could begin. "All right... Ready... Set... Go!" he then smirked.

Atticus smirked back as he knew he was going to win against this polar bear. The others crowded around as Atticus seemed to be strong for a tiny human. The polar bear grunted as he couldn't seem to slam Atticus's arm on the table. Atticus smirked as he did that and folded his arms.

"H-How did you beat me?!" The polar bear asked. "Rematch!"

Atticus chuckled. "Okay, if you really want to."

Judy was excited to be in the room as she looked all around the other animals, even though they were much bigger than she was, and soon stopped as Atticus arm-wrestled the polar bear again without even breaking a sweat and where he won again.

"No, no, no!" The polar bear glared.

"Yes, yes, yes." Atticus smirked.

"Alright, now it's my turn." The lion smirked.

"Line up, boys, I could do this all day." Atticus smirked back.

"Hey! Officer Hopps," Judy smiled as she sat beside a rhino and held out her paw for a fist bump. "You ready to make the world a better place?"

The rhino rolled his eyes with a snort and bumped her back which was of course strong enough to slide her back. The lion soon took his turn with Atticus. Atticus yawned as the match soon began and he won instantly.

"Are you sure you're a human?" The lion looked him dead in the eyes.

"Yep, I'm a human." Atticus said.

* * *

A hippo soon came into the room to get everyone's attention. "Atten-HUT!"

A cape buffalo came into the room and everyone soon banged their fists against the table as he arrived.

 _'That must be their boss.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Alright. Alright! Everybody sit," The Chief told the others and they sat down, but only the tips of Judy's ears were shown since she was so much smaller. "I've got three items on the docket. First... We need to acknowledge the elephant in the room," he said which was usually a metaphor before looking to the actual elephant in the room. "Francine? Happy Birthday."

This caused the rest of the animals to do the same.

"Heh... Oh, yeah?" The female elephant smirked as she pulled a tiger into a headlock.

 _'They sure play rough.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Oh... Oh!" Judy applauded in order to fit in with the other cops.

"Number two: There are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because I don't care." The Chief then said.

"Does anyone want some ice for that sick burn?" Cherry glared.

Darla soon covered her mouth.

"Humans..." The Chief noticed.

"Yeah, what're you gonna do about it?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Oh, it's a human with a smart mouth." The Chief scoffed back.

 _'Please don't throw us out, please don't throw us out.'_ Darla thought to herself.

"Hmm..." The Chief got in Cherry's face. "Seems like the endangered species of a sharp-tongued human... How would you like to be thrown out?"

"How'd you like to be extinct?" Cherry retorted.

 _'Oh, please let Atticus's strength be enough for us to not be throw out.'_ Darla thought to herself.

The Chief snorted in her face. Cherry coughed and took off her glasses as that fogged them up.

"Anyway," The Chief said as he had business to attend to for his officers. "Finally; we have fourteen missing mammal cases, all predators; from a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter, and City Hall is right up my tail to find them! This is priority number one."

The hippo then gave him files.

 _'Ooh.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato; your teams take missing mammals from the Rainforest District," The Chief began to assign. "Officers McHorn, Rhinowitz, Wolfard; your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snarlov, Trunkaby: Tundratown. And finally our first bunny: Officer Hopps... Parking duty. Dismissed." he then assigned before leaving with the others who went to their assignments.

"Parking duty?" Judy frowned.

"That's all?" Sally frowned.

"Uh, Chief? Chief Bogo?" Danny raised his paw to the cape buffalo. "Sir, you said there were fourteen missing mammal cases. Well, Judy could handle one."

"You probably forgot, but I was top of my class at the academy." Judy added with a smile as her old friend helped her out like this.

"Didn't forget," Chief Bogo replied. "Just don't care."

 _'Wow.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Sir, I'm not just some token bunny." Judy began to narrow her amethyst eyes.

"Well then, writing 100 tickets a day should be easy." Chief Bogo replied before he left the room.

"100 tickets, I'm not going to write up 100 tickets; I'm gonna write up 200 tickets before noon." Judy said, becoming determined.

"That's the spirit, Judy!" Danny smiled.

"I guess Kokomo is filled with folks who believe in themselves." Sawyer commented, remembering how Danny was when he first came to Hollywood.


	4. Chapter 4

Judy soon got her uniform on and got to her vehicle. The others decided to join her to see how she would do. Judy puts on her meter maid outfit, adjusts her mirror, puts on her seat-belt, turns on the car, and hits the pedal. The car moves as slow as possible.

"Good luck, Aunt Judy!" Sally told her father's old friend.

"She's going to do great." Sawyer said.

Judy was soon zipping around and giving parking tickets until it would be 12:00 noon. And she had wrote up 200 tickets, plus one more, counting herself. There was the honking of a car horn.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', fox!" A ram yelled before driving off.

Judy soon looked across the street, hoping it wasn't Tod that the ram was yelling at. It seemed to be Nick and he was going into an ice cream parlor known as Jumbeaux's Café. An elephant entered and then Nick followed after him inside. And where she saw Tod sneaking inside with them without Nick knowing.

"Where'd he go?" Judy whispered to herself as she decided to spy on this fox.

"Isn't that Mr. Wilde?" Sally wondered.

* * *

"Listen, I don't know what you're doing skulking around during daylight hours, but I don't want any trouble in here, so hit the road!" The owner told Nick firmly.

Tod did his best to not be seen from his uncle and was surprised as there was a short fox next to Nick.

"I'm not looking for any trouble either, sir. I simply wanna buy a Jumbo-pop for my little boy," Nick told the owner as he stood next to the tiny fox beside him who was in an elephant costume and was sucking on his pacifier. "You want the red or the blue, pal?"

The tiny fox walked up to the glass and pointed to the cherry jumbo pop.

'I didn't know my uncle had a son.' Tod thought to himself.

"Okay, come on, kid, back up," The elephant owner scolded the tiny fox before looking at Nick. "Listen, buddy, what? There aren't any fox ice cream joints in your part of town?"

"Uh, n-no. There are, there are," Nick replied. "It's just, my boy, this goofy little stinker, he loves all things elephant, he wants to be one when he grows up."

The tiny fox puts on an elephant mask and makes an elephant toot sound.

"Is that adorable?" Nick smiled.

 _'Something screwy is going on here.'_ Tod thought to himself.

"Who the heck am I to crush his little dreams, huh?" Nick shrugged to the elephant. "Right?"

Judy found herself feeling sorry for the tiny fox as she put down her fox repellent that her parents gave her before moving into town.

"Look, you probably can't read, Fox, but the sign says 'We reserve the right to refuse service to anyone', so beat it!" The elephant owner glared at Nick.

"You're holding up the line!" A female elephant scolded Nick.

Tod didn't like how the owner was treating his uncle or the little fox which was slightly shorter then him. The tiny fox gave a sad toot.

"Hello? Excuse me?" Judy stepped up.

"Hey, you're gonna have to wait your turn like everyone else, meter maid." The owner told her.

"Actually, I'm an officer," Judy said as she showed her cop uniform. "Just had a quick question: are your customers aware they're getting snot and mucus with their cookies and cream?"

Cherry was about to eat a cookies and cream sample as it was her favorite flavor and soon threw it away as Judy just said that. Tod smirked as he saw what Judy was doing.

"What are you talkin' about?" The ice cream parlor owner glared at Judy.

"Well, I don't wanna cause you any trouble but, I believe scooping ice cream with an ungloved trunk is a class-three health code violation," Judy replied to the elephant. "Which is kind of a big deal. Of course I can let you off with a warning if you glove those trunks and, I don't know, finish selling this nice dad and his son a..." she then looked to Nick before whispering. "What was it?"

"A jumbo pop, please." Nick replied.

"A jumbo pop!" Judy then said.

The tiny fox then tooted his pretend trunk.

The male elephant soon sighed out of annoyance. "$15, please."

Nick soon went into his pocket to get his wallet only to feel that he didn't have it, but Tod had a feeling his uncle did. "Thank you so much. Thank you." He told Judy before he looked defeated. "Oh, no, are you kidding me? I don't have my wallet!" he chuckled nervously. "I'd lose my head if it weren't attached to my neck. That's the truth. Oh, boy... I'm sorry, pal. Gotta be about the worst birthday ever. Please don't be mad at me," he then kissed the tiny fox on the forehead before walking off and looked to Judy on the way out. "Thanks anyway."

Judy watched them leave and slammed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change."

The elephant soon gave Nick the jumbo pop.

* * *

"Officer, I can't thank you enough," Nick smiled as he carried the jumbo pop while Judy held the tiny fox's hand. "So kind, really. Can I pay you back?"

"Oh, no, my treat," Judy smiled. "It just, you know, it burns me up to see folks with such backward attitudes toward foxes. I just wanna say that you're a great dad and just a... A real articulate fella."

Judy and Nick soon introduced each other as they seemed to be becoming friends.

Judy soon bent down to the tiny fox. "And you, little guy, you want to be an elephant when you grow up? You be an elephant. Because this is Zootopia," she smiled to him before giving him a ZPD sticker. "Anyone can be anything."

The tiny fox tooted in response.

"Ah, boy, I tell him that all the time," Nick smiled as he gave the tiny fox the jumbo pop. "Alright, here you go. Two paws, yeah. Oh, look at that smile, that's a Happy Birthday smile! All right. Give her a little bye-bye toot-toot!"

The tiny fox then tooted to Judy before leaving with Nick. Judy soon tooted back at the tiny fox before leaving and where Tod soon went to keep following his uncle. She smiled as this felt like the best day of her life.

"Uncle Nick? Uncle Nick, wait up!" Tod rushed after the adult male fox.

Nick soon went wide-eyed once he heard his nephew's voice. Judy soon decided to get lunch with the others while Tod went to his uncle.

"Cool, I have a cousin?" Tod smiled to the tiny fox. "Hi, Toot-Toot, I'm Tod, your big cousin!"

The tiny fox looked up to Tod then at Nick.

Tod giggled. "That's so cool you wanna be an elephant when you grow up."

"Uh, Tod, why don't you run along?" Nick smiled nervously.

"But I wanna see what job you do." Tod said.

"I-I told you, it's very busy, now, run along..." Nick rushed him.

"I didn't know I had a little cousin though, he's so cute." Tod smiled as he pinched the tiny fox's cheek.

"All right, that's it!" The tiny fox soon yelled out, having a gruff adult male voice before glaring at the taller adult male fox. "Nick, who is this kit?!"

This caused for Nick to go face-palm as his partner just blew it.

"Look, kid, I ain't no baby!" The tiny fox glared.

"Finnick, Finnick, it's okay, this is my nephew, Tod." Nick told him.

"Uncle Nick, what's going on?" Tod asked.

"I gotta go." Nick told Tod before running off, though slowly since he had a giant popsicle.

"Yo, wait up!" Finnick followed after.

Tod was able to easily to still follow his uncle and his uncle's partner.

Judy was then telling Danny, Sawyer, and the others what she did, not knowing she had been scammed by Nick and his partner.

"Well, that was nice of you." Cherry said.

"Not bad, Judy," Danny smiled. "If I were the Chief, I'd promote you."

"Thanks, Danny." Judy smiled back.

"Not bad for your first day." Sawyer agreed.

"Agreed." Sally smiled.

* * *

Judy soon went back to work while the others watched. They soon noticed Finnick.

"Oh! Hey, little toot-toot..." Judy smiled before she saw what Finnick was doing.

Finnick holding a jar, and red juice is pouring out of a rain gutter. Nick is seen on top of a roof, melting the Jumbo-pop on a chimney grate. After he melts it completely, he tosses the stick down, slides down from the roof like a surfer, grabs the jars, and he and Finnick walk inside their van and drive off and where they saw Tod under the vehicle. He shushed them as he took a ride in secret.

Judy looks confused as she sees Finnick driving the van. She follows them to Tundra Town and sees Nick and Finnick. Finnick makes paw prints in the snow and puts small popsicle sticks by them, while Nick pours the melted Jumbo-pop juice over it. Judy continues to watch them in confusion.

* * *

Later, Nick is seen carrying a cart of small Pawpsicles. He looks at the clock and it chimes 5:00. Lemmings are seen exiting Lemming Brothers Bank.

"Pawpsicles!" Nick called out like a merchant. "Get your pawpsicles!"

And where all of them soon bought a Pawpsicle. They paid the adult male fox and licked the treat before tossing the sticks into the recycling bin. And where after they all recycled their Pawpsicle sticks and left as Finnick came out with all the recycled Pawpsicle sticks.

* * *

Later, in Little Rodentia, a mouse foreman is working until he is halted by Nick putting the sticks in front of him.

"Lumber Delivery!" Nick announced.

"What's the color?" The mouse asked.

"The color?" Nick replied. "Uh... It's... It's red wood."

Tod saw what his uncle did for a job and didn't like it and decided to just go back to his luxury hotel as Judy and the others were just as angry with Nick.

* * *

"I can't believe it, my uncle's conman!" Tod pouted as he sat on his bed.

"Clever like a fox, I see..." Cherry smirked.

Atticus simply elbowed her as this was not the time for that.

"Ow! Hey!" Cherry pouted. She soon saw that now wasn't a good time as Tod looked unhappy.

Atticus folded his arms.

"Sorry, Tot." Cherry replied.

"Tod." Patch whispered.

"Whatever." Cherry whispered back.

"Maybe we should give him some time alone to himself." Sawyer said.

The others agreed to this. Sally was concerned about Tod, but soon left with her family.

* * *

Soon enough, Nick came inside after he had a little conversation with Judy. Tod looked up with a glare.

"Hey, little buddy." Nick smiled to his nephew.

Tod soon turned his back on him.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Nick asked.

"Oh... Nothing..." Tod narrowed his eyes in anger and disappointment. "You can't build a _red wood_ house in a day, huh, Uncle Nick?!"

"Oh... So, I guess you were still following me." Nick gulped.

"What are you, a thief, a conman, a liar?!" Tod glared with tears in his eyes. "I didn't know what to think of you when I heard about you, but I was hoping it wouldn't be something like this!"

Nick knew that Tod had a right to be angry with him. "We had a little fight..." The adult male fox sighed. "It was sometime after I joined the Scouts, even though the others made fun of me."

"They did?" Tod frowned.

"It's a tough life as a predator, kid." Nick sighed as he stared out the window.

"Mind telling me why?" Tod asked.

"That's just the way it's always been, kid..." Nick shrugged. "Be lucky you have that friend Copper, he sounds like a nice kid."

"He sure is a nice bloodhound dog pup." Tod smiled.

"Oh, you're friends with a hound dog?" Nick asked in surprise.

"Uh-huh," Tod smiled. "Well, more like best friends."

Nick smiled back.

"Chief doesn't seem to like me much though, he's an older dog who Copper lives with." Tod continued.

"Well, hunter dogs don't really like foxes." Nick said.

"Yeah..." Tod remembered. "At least I know that Copper would never ever hurt me."

Nick smiled to his nephew as their relationship was getting better now even though he was kind of a sneak.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

"Well, I better get back to my place," Judy told Danny. "Thanks for watching me... Hopefully I get a better position than meter maid."

"I'm sure you will." Danny said.

"You guys have a good night then." Judy said.

"Night, Judy," Danny hugged his old friend. "See ya around."

The two waved to each other and then went their separate ways.

* * *

Judy sighed as her ears drooped as today wasn't what she expected at all. How was she going to tell her parents? She soon turned on her radio to listen to a song only to find out it had depressing songs. She then decided to make a microwave dinner which was a big meal of carrots, only to see that when it came out, it was just a small carrot, a single one. She then threw it away and her parents then called, wanting to use FaceTime, or in this case, MuzzleTime.

Judy groaned as she felt like her life couldn't get any worse, but she forced a smile to talk with them about today so they wouldn't beg her to come back home to work on the carrot farm like any other bunny would. "Hey, it's my parents." She said with a forced smile.

 **"Oh, there she is!"** Judy's mother, Bonnie, beamed. **"Hi, sweetheart!"**

 **"Hey there, Jude the Dude!"** Judy's father, Stu, added. **"How was your first day on the force?"**

"It was real great." Judy forced herself to say, though today was anything but.

 **"How is it there?"** Bonnie asked.

"Oh, Everyone is so nice," Judy replied. "Even Daniel Cat is here with his own family!"

 **"Daniel Cat?"** Stu asked his wife.

 **"You remember,"** Bonnie smiled. **"He was the one who left for Hollywood to become a movie star."**

 **"Oh, that's right."** Stu chuckled.

"Yep, and everyone's been so nice to me." Judy said.

 **"Wait a second..."** Stu said before getting a closer look through the screen. **"Holy cripes, Bonnie, look at that!"**

 **"Oh, my sweet heaven!"** Bonnie looked with her husband. **"Judy, are you a meter maid?"**

"Oh, this?" Judy yelped as she tried to cover her vest. "No! Oh, no. No, this is just a temporary thing!"

 **"Oh, it's the safest job on the force!"** Bonnie smiled.

 **"She's not a real cop!"** Stu added. **"Our prayers have been answered!"**

"Guys-" Judy tried to speak.

Bonnie and Stu were so proud that Judy couldn't get a word in until she decided to hang up.

"Dad. Dad! _Dad_!" Judy replied. "You know what? It's been a really long day, I should really-"

 **"That's right, you get some rest!"** Bonnie said.

 **"Those meters aren't gonna maid themselves!"** Stu added.

 **"Buh-bye!"** Bonnie waved before she and her husband hung up on their daughter.

Judy soon groaned.

"Hey, Bunny, turn down that depressing music!" One neighbor yelled out.

Judy then quickly turned off the radio.

"Leave the meter maid alone!" The other neighbor replied. "Didn't you hear her conversation? She feels like a failure!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Tomorrow is a new day." Judy said.

"Yeah, but it might be worse!" One neighbor yelled out.

* * *

The next day soon came as Judy was back on her meter maid position while everyone else worked on the case of the missing mammals and she was getting negative responses from the tickets she was writing up.

"I was thirty seconds over!" A moose glared.

"Yeah, you're a real hero, lady!" A mouse huffed.

"My mommy says she wishes you were dead." A hippo girl stated.

"Uncool, Rabbit!" A weasel snapped. "My tax dollars pay your salary!"

"I am a real cop, I am a real cop, I am a real cop, I am a real cop..." Judy tried to tell herself as this day seemed far worse than yesterday without her knowing a weasel was running out of a shop with a duffle bag.

"Hey! Hey, hey! You, bunny!" A frantic pig came toward Judy as she banged her head in misfortune.

"Sir, if you have a grievance, you may contest your citation in traffic court." Judy replied in agitation.

"What are you talking about?! My shop! It was just robbed! Look, he's getting away!" The pig replied as he pointed to the escaping weasel. "Well, are you a cop or not?!" he then shook her violently.

This was Judy's time to actually do something else then write up tickets.

"Oh! Yes. Yes! Don't worry, sir, I got this!" Judy replied as she ran out of her car, throws her hat away, tears off her vest like Superman tearing out of his uniform, and chases after Duke. "Stop! Stop in the name of the law!"

"Catch me if ya can, Cotton Tail!" The weasel smirked as he got away.

* * *

Danny and the others soon saw what was going on.

"Coming through!" The weasel smirked as he rode away as he hit a puddle which splashed onto Cherry.

Cherry winced and then stood up straight with a death glare as she dripped wet. "Very funny... Let's all laugh at the perky goth!"

"What's with him?" Patch asked.

Judy was then seen zipping after the escaping weasel.

"Awesome, it's a cop chase!" Cherry grew excited.

"Let's join the chase." Tod smiled.

"Should we?" Cherry winced nervously as that seemed wrong.

"Yeah, come on, it'll be fun!" Tod beamed as he was excited as he became the first to join in on the chase. "This is the most fun I've had in a while!"

The others soon shrugged and followed after the young fox kit as he came to see the car chase up close.

* * *

"This is Officer McHorn, we got a 10-31." The rhino cop said as he was requesting back-up.

"I got dibs!" Judy replied as she was going after the escaping weasel. "Officer Hopps, I am in pursuit! Woot woot!"

"Along with some friends!" Tod cheered as he ran on all fours.

The weasel soon saw the entrance to a spot known as Little Rodentia. He throws the bag over the gate and dives through the hole. Some mice run away as he enters through the hole and catches the bag. He chuckles and runs off. Tod soon jumps over the gate and continues chasing the weasel.

"Oh, wow, I feel like a giant here..." Darla said as she carefully stepped with Sally around Little Rodentia.

There was a female brown mouse with black hair in a yellow dress humming to herself as she pushed a baby carriage with a baby gray mouse inside and soon shrieked at the sight of everyone, especially the weasel.

"That looked like Jerry as a girl." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, it kinda did." Atticus agreed.

Judy slides through the entrance and looks for the bag before seeing the weasel. "You, freeze!" she called out before running after him.

"Hey! Meter maid! Wait for the real cops!" The rhino cop glared as he got up to the gates.

"Yeah... Not happening." Cherry said.

"Stop!" Judy glared at the escaping weasel.

The weasel jumped on tiny cars with mice driving them and uses them as roller-skates as he taunted Judy while making his escape and laughed at her. Tod glared at the weasel, not liking him one bit. Judy narrowed her eyes as she chased down the weasel, knowing he had to be a threat.

"Ugh... I'm too slow..." Cherry said before she took out her backpack and took out her hoverboard and threw it down on the ground before it hovered inches above the ground. She then jumped onto it and latched into it and began to hover after the weasel quickly as possible as it was faster for her than running. "Much better."

The weasel roller-skated through between buildings and hops on them. Judy follows him and sees the weasel jumping on the buildings and tipping the last one in the process. In one of the buildings, a mouse is on a hamster wheel and notices her house is being tilted. The buildings topple each other like dominoes. Judy stands between the buildings and pushes them back in place. The mice scream and scurrying around.

Judy makes her way past them without stepping on them. "Oh! Sorry, coming through!" she told the citizens before getting onto railroad tracks. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Pardon."

Tod began to do the same thing as he made his way through.

"Bon voyage-y, Flatfoot!" The weasel laughed as he was on a mouse-sized train.

"He's not getting away." Tod glared.

"He's not making this easy." Judy agreed.

Atticus began to throw pipes, only for the weasel to dodge them before stopping at The Big Donut.

"Have a donut, copper!" The weasel laughed as he rolled the sign against her.

"Oh, my Gawd, did you see those leopard print leggings?" A female shrew smiled to her friends as they were coming out of the Mall together. Her friends soon panicked at the incoming doughnut. She screamed as it was coming right toward her.

"Ooh, look out!" Mo yelped for the shrew.

Judy grabbed the sign and kept it from running her over and smiled softly. "I love your hair."

"Aw... Thank you!" The female shrew smiled back to her.

"Whew, thank goodness, that was a close one." Tod sighed.

"Come to Papa!" The weasel chuckled as he reached for his bag.

Judy carried the donut and soon spooked the weasel before she then slammed the donut on over his head, ending the chase and knocking him out so he could be brought into the ZPD.

"Nice." Darla said.

"Wow, Judy, Chief Bogo is bound to like that." Sawyer smiled.

"Do you really think so?" Judy smiled back hopefully.

"Totally." Sally smiled.

Judy smiled back to them as today was in fact a whole lot better than yesterday's day on the job.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Meanwhile at the ZPD..._**

"Okay," Clawhauser said to a female otter as he was eating yet another donut. "You're gonna have to be patient and wait in line just like everyone else, Mrs. Otterton, okay?"

Mrs. Otterton was about to say something. The doors then suddenly opened to show that Judy had the weasel at hand.

"I popped the weasel!" Judy smiled.

" **HOPPS!** " Chief Bogo yelled out from a balcony atop the ground floor, he then pointed angrily to the door on the left as he wanted to meet her right now.

"Uh-oh..." Sally whimpered as she huddled against Danny and Sawyer in worry.

"Or I might be wrong." Danny said.

* * *

"Abandoning your post, inciting a scurry, reckless endangerment of rodents, but, to be fair, you did stop a master criminal from stealing two-dozen moldy onions." Chief Bogo firmly told Judy before he opened the bag to reveal plant bulbs.

"Mm... Hate to disagree with you, sir, but those aren't onions," Judy replied logically. "Those are a crocus variety called mendicampum holicithius. They're a Class С botanical, sir. Well, I grew up in a family where plant husbandry was kind of a thing-"

"Shut your mouth **NOW!** " Chief Bogo glared as he put the bag away.

There was soon a beeping sound on his office phone.

"Sir, I got the bad guy," Judy told the chief. "That's my job!"

"Your job is putting tickets on parked cars!" Chief Bogo glared before taking the call.

 ** _'Chief, uh, Mrs. Otterton's here to see you again.'_** Clawhauser announced through the intercom.

"Not now." Chief Bogo told him through the intercom.

 _ **'Okay, I just didn't know if you wanted to take it this time, she seems really upset...'**_ Clawhauser replied.

"NOT! **NOW!** " Chief Bogo punctuated one word at a time and pushing the button once for each word.

Unfortunately for him, Mrs. Otterton wasn't going to be going away.

"Sir, I don't wanna be a meter maid. I wanna be a real cop." Judy told her boss.

"Do you think the Mayor asked what I wanted when he assigned you to me?!" Chief Bogo fumed.

"But, sir, if-" Judy tried.

"Life isn't some cartoon musical where you sing a little song and your insipid dreams magically come true!" Chief Bogo glared. "So... Let. It. GO!" His office door was soon seen opened.

"Chief Bogo, please! Five minutes of your time, please!" A female otter rushed in, looking very trembled.

"I'm sorry, sir..." Clawhauser panted as he came into the room, totally out of breath. "I tried to stop her, she's super slippery... I gotta go sit down..." he then left to go back behind his desk as he was clearly out of shape from eating so much donuts.

Tod decided to listen into what was going on.

"Ma'am, as I've told you, we're doing everything we can." Chief Bogo calmly told the female otter.

"My husband has been missing for ten days," The female otter frowned as she showed a photo of her with her husband and two little pups with them. "His name is Emmitt Otterton."

Judy found this to be important.

"Yes, I know." Chief Bogo told the female otter.

"He's a florist. We have two beautiful children. He would never just disappear." Mrs. Otterton replied.

"Ma'am, our detectives are very busy." Chief Bogo replied while Judy felt sorry for the poor female otter.

"Please! There's gotta be somebody to find my Emmitt." Mrs. Otterton begged.

"Mrs. Otterton..." Chief Bogo sighed to her.

"I will find him." Judy decided as she hopped off of the chair.

This made Mrs. Otterton happy to hear. "Oh, thank you!" she rushed over gratefully to hug Judy. "Bless you, bless you little bunny!"

Judy was surprised at first, but soon gave a hug back to the female otter while Chief Bogo looked furious with her.

"Take this, find my Emmitt," Mrs. Otterton handed the picture to Judy. "Bring him home to me and my babies."

Judy nodded to show that she promised she would do just that. Tod was happy to hear that Judy would take on the case. He then quickly stepped away from the door before it could open up on him as Mrs. Otterton rushed out happily. Chief Bogo was still angry with Judy for taking the case.

* * *

Soon enough, a female sheep was seen coming into the police department and Mrs. Otterton was telling her all about Judy and how she was going to help take the case of her missing husband and where she was excited about this. Tod wondered who this female sheep was, but he had an odd feeling about her somehow. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a fox and she was a sheep, but he just had a strange feeling about her that he didn't like. Chief Bogo got the door again to see the female sheep.

"I just heard Officer Hopps is taking the case!" She announced with glee.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether!" Chief Bogo gasped.

"Assistant Mayor?" Tod asked.

"The mammal inclusion initiative is really starting to pay off," Bellwether beamed as she took out her phone and texted like crazy. "Mayor Lionheart is just gonna be so jazzed!"

"Oh, we don't have to tell Mayor Lionheart about-" Chief Bogo smiled sheepishly.

"And sent it," Bellwether smiled. "And it is done. So I did do that."

Chief Bogo face-hoofed with a grunt toward Judy.

"All right, well, I'd say the case is in good hands," Bellwether smiled to Judy." Us little guys really need to... Stick together, right?"

"Like glue." Judy smiled back.

"Good one," Bellwether laughed on her way out before she soon left. "Yeah. Just call me if you ever need anything, okay? You've always got a friend at City Hall, Judy. Alright. Bye-bye!"

"Thank you, ma'am." Judy smiled as the female sheep left with Mrs. Otterton.

Chief Bogo sighed and soon gave into Judy. "I will give you 48 hours."

"Yes!" Judy smiled.

"That's two days to find Emmitt Otterton." Chief Bogo told her.

"Okay." Judy replied.

"But! You strike out, you resign." Chief Bogo reminded.

"Oh," Judy replied as her enthusiasm dropped. "Uh... Okay. Deal."

"Splendid," Chief Bogo nodded. "Clawhauser will give you the complete case file."

 _'That seemed too easy.'_ Tod thought to himself.

* * *

Later, Judy had gone to the male cheetah's desk to receive necessary information.

"Here you go!" Clawhauser told Judy as he had a rather small file. "One missing otter!"

"Wow." Atticus said.

"That's it?" Mo asked about the file.

"Yikes! That is the smallest case file I've ever seen," Clawhauser yelped once he took a look at the case file himself. "Leads: none, witnesses: none, and you're not in the computer system yet, so resources: none!" he then laughed as he had tried to make a joke.

"This just became more challenging." Tod said.

"Oh, I hope you didn't stake your career on cracking this one!" Clawhauser replied as Judy suddenly felt discouraged.

"She did." Tod said.

"Okay... Last known sighting..." Judy took a look as she looked at the picture.

Clawhauser sipped on his soda which was proved to be extremely distracting.

"Mind stop doing that?" Cherry asked the cheetah.

Clawhauser soon stopped with a sheepish smile.

"Can I just borrow... Thank you," Judy said as she took the empty bottle to use it as a magnifying glass and she then saw the male otter with a certain frozen dessert. "Pawpsicle..."

"I think we know who last saw Mr. Otterton," Tod smirked before looking at the male cheetah. "Excuse me, sir, could you get us a file on a Nicholas Wilde?"

"Hmm... Let me see what I can do, kiddo," Clawhauser replied as he looked for the file on the adult male fox. "Ooh... He's a tax evader, kid, take my advice, never skip out on your taxes." he then advised as he glanced at the file before giving it to him.

"Can we have that?" Tod asked.

"Technically, only Officer Hopps is allowed to have it, but since you're with her, of course you can." Clawhauser replied as he handed the file to Judy since she worked here and they were just her guests.

"Judy, do you have something to record anything my uncle will say?" Tod whispered to the bunny.

"Yep, I brought this from home." Judy took out a carrot.

"You brought a carrot." Cherry deadpanned.

"Ah, ah, ah, not just any carrot," Judy smirked as she clicked the carrot like a pen and showed its features. "It's a pen and recorder."

"I have a plan." Tod smirked.

"And I have a lead." Judy smirked back to the young fox kit.

"Let's go find him." Tod said.

"Come on, let's ride." Judy nodded.

* * *

Nick was pushing Finnick in a stroller while going about normally. Tod is soon seen walking up to his uncle.

Judy went to join him since this was her assignment from work. "Hi! Hello, it's me again." she told the adult male fox.

"Hey, it's Officer Toot-Toot." Nick replied.

"What are you doing here, Officer?" Tod asked innocently.

"I'm here to ask this man here some questions about a case." Judy replied.

"What happened, meter maid?" Nick mocked as he walked down the sidewalk with the stroller. "Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me."

"I think she wants to ask you about someone," Tod told his uncle. "Besides I think your Pawsipicles can wait since they only cost $5.00."

"$10.00 actually." Judy smirked as she blocked the sidewalk and blared her siren.

"Ha! I make 200 bucks a day, Fluff. 365 days a year since I was twelve," Nick smirked to Judy. "And time is money. Hop along."

"Show him the picture." Tod told her.

"Please, just look at the picture," Judy told Nick as she showed a closed-up picture to the adult male otter. "You sold Mr. Otterton that pawpsicle, right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody and I also know that somewhere, there's a toy store missing its stuffed animal," Nick replied. "So why don't you get back to your box?"

"Fine, then we'll have to do this the hard way." Judy replied before moving quickly and a clink was heard as a parking boot was now on the stroller.

"Did she just boot my stroller?" Nick asked his nephew.

"Yes," Tod replied. "Uncle Nick, I'm afraid you're under arrest."

"For what?" Nick scoffed before taunting Judy again. "Huwting your feewings?"

"Felony tax evasion," Judy smiled slyly. "Yeeaah... $200 a day, 365 days a year since you were twelve, that's two decades, so times twenty which is... $1,000,460,000. I think, I mean I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway, according to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offense. Five years jail time."

"Well, it's my word against yours." Nick said to Judy.

Tod soon smirked as he soon showed that the pen was more then that.

Judy clicked a button which showed it recorded what Nick said about the money. "Actually, it's your word against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter, or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is the prison cafeteria," she grinned to the adult male fox. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

"Looks like you'll have to help her, Uncle Nick." Tod smirked.

"She hustled you," Finnick laughed as he came out of the stroller. "She hustled you good! You're a cop now, Nick! You're gonna need one of these," he then slapped the police sticker on Nick's shirt before leaving while still laughing. "Have fun working with the fuzz!"

"Okay, you can go now." Tod said to Finnick.

"See ya, kid." Finnick said to Tod on the way out.

"Start talking." Judy demanded to Nick.

"I don't know where he is, I only saw where he went." Nick sighed about the missing otter husband.

"Alright, then take us to where he went." Tod said.

"It's not exactly a place for a cute little bunny." Nick warned.

"Don't call me cute!" Judy replied in annoyance. "Get in the car!"

"Okay, you're the boss." Nick smirked as he joined Judy.

"I'm coming." Tod said.

Judy helped Tod in so they could get going.

* * *

 ** _Back with the others..._**

"Maybe if we retire from movies, we should move here." Danny smiled to Sawyer.

"It does seem like a nice place." Sawyer said.

Judy and Nick soon zipped by with Tod.

"Uh, where are they going?" Darla wondered.

"Who knows?" Cherry shrugged.

"I don't wanna get involved." Atticus pondered.

Patch paused for a moment and soon went after Nick, Judy, and Tod.

"Patch, come back!" Atticus cried out.

"Looks like we'll have to be involved." Sally said.

"Do we have to?" Cherry complained as the others went after Judy's vehicle while she just stood there.

Atticus soon walked over, grabbed her arm, and pulled her forward.

"Ow, you're hurting me!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus then let go.

"In here." Cherry pointed to her forehead with a smirk.

"Oh, brother." Atticus rolled his eyes. He then grabbed her arm again and dragged her to wherever Nick and Judy were going.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy and Nick enter a room resembling one from the 70's. They walk up to a yak who was meditating behind his desk and flies were buzzing around his head.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Tod spoke up as he came in with them.

The yak continued to meditate, but a little bit louder now.

"Um, hello?!" Tod spoke up louder. This time the yak was able to hear him.

"Hello! My name is-" Judy was about to say.

"Ohhh, y'know, I'm gonna hit the pause button right there, 'cuz we're all good on Bunny Scout Cookies." The yak told her.

"She isn't selling cookies." Tod said.

"I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD," Judy added as she took out a photo of the missing male otter. "I'm looking for a missing mammal; Emmitt Otterton, right here, who may have frequented this establishment?"

The yak took the picture before chuckling. "Yeah, old Emmitt!" he soon handed the photograph back as Judy wiped off the germs. "Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back." he began to walk up to some doors.

"Thanks." Tod smiled.

"Oh, thank you so much, I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine, it'd be such an-" Judy was so grateful until she saw the yak's rear-end which seemed to traumatize her and Tod could now understand why Patch got him clothes before they came into Zootopia in the first place. "Ohhh, you are naked!"

"Huh? Oh, for sure, we're a naturalist club!" The yak chuckled.

"And now I understand why Uncle Nick didn't think you could handle this." Tod said.

"Yeah, in Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys? They be naked." Nick smirked to Judy as she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Nangi's just on the other side of the pleasure pool." The yak told them as he opened the doors to show more and more naked animals.

"Wow." Tod said.

* * *

Hippos were playing ball in the pool, bears were scratching their backs against the trees, similar to Baloo from The Jungle Book, and pigs were wallowing in the mud.

"Oh, boy. Does this make you uncomfortable?" Nick teased Judy. "Because if so, there's no shame in calling it quits."

"What do you say, Officer?" Tod asked.

"There is shame in calling in quits." Judy replied as they entered the club.

"Boy, that's the spirit." Nick sarcastically commented as he followed after her and his nephew.

Danny, Sawyer, and Sally looked nervous as they came across the nude animals after following Patch who led them to the others.

Cherry soon slipped in some mud and fell toward the hippos as they played volleyball with giraffes. "Aw, great." She groaned.

Atticus pulled Cherry back before she could get flattened. "Whew!" He soon sighed out of relief.

"Yeah, some mammals say the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!" The yak chuckled as he led the others to meet his friend known as Nangi. "Here we go. As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything."

"You sure?" Tod asked with his eyes covered.

"Trust me, I've got this covered," The yak chuckled. "Hey, Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the Otter."

"Who?" The elephant asked.

"Uh, Emmitt Otterton," The yak told her. "Been coming to your yoga class for, like, six years."

"I have no memory of this beaver." Nangi replied as she glanced at the photograph in Judy's paw.

"He's an otter actually." Judy corrected as she covered her eyes.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago, remember?" The yak replied as he seemed to do the remembering.

"Are you sure you're not the one with the great memory?" Tod asked with his eyes still covered.

"No way, Nangi knows all about your buddy," The yak replied. "He was wearing a green cable-knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh, and a Paisley tie, sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that, Nangi?"

"No." Nangi stated.

Judy soon started to take notes on this.

"Anything else? Tod asked.

"Yeah, and we both walked him out, and he got into this big old white car with a silver trim," The yak continued. "Needed a tune-up, the third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that, Nangi?"

"Nope." Nangi replied.

"Do you remember anything else?" Tod asked the yak.

"I dunno why you're asking me when Nangi's the genius," The yak replied. "The license plate was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

Judy soon wrote that down next. "Wow, this is a lot of great info, thank you." she then smiled.

"Told you Nangi has a mind like a steel trap," The yak smiled back. "I wish I had a memory like an elephant."

"Oh, trust me, you do." Patch whispered.

* * *

They then left the Oasis to continue the investigation.

"Now what?" Tod asked.

"Well, I had a ball," Nick replied as he held out his hand for Judy's pen. "You are welcome for the clue, and seeing as how any moron can run a plate, I will take that pen and bid you adieu."

"The plate. I can't run a plate," Judy was lost in her thoughts. "Ooh... I'm not in the system yet."

"That's not good." Mo said.

"Give me the pen, please..." Nick impatiently told Judy.

"What was it you said?" Judy smiled slyly to the adult male fox. "'Any moron can run a plate'? Gosh, if only there were a moron around who were up to the task."

"Sorry, Uncle Nick, but you're not out of this yet." Tod said.

"I did what the rabbit asked!" Nick replied. "She can't keep me on the hook forever."

"Not forever," Judy said. "Well, I only have 36 hours left to solve this case. So can you run the plate or not?"

Nick glared at her first before grinning. "Actually, I just remembered, I have a pal at the DMV."

"Great," Tod smiled before having a feeling why his uncle was grinning. "Who is this pal of yours?"

"Flash is the fastest guy in there," Nick replied as he took them to the DMV. "You need something done, he's on it."

"I hope so," Judy nodded on the way to the Department of Mammal Vehicles. "We are really fighting the clock and every minute counts."

"Is he a cheetah?" Atticus asked.

* * *

Nick smirked as he didn't say until they came into the building only to see that the employees were the slowest mammals in the world.

"Sloths!?" Cherry gawked at Nick. "You said this would be fast!"

"What, are you saying that because he's a sloth he can't be fast?" Nick mocked surprise. "I thought in Zootopia anyone could be anything."

"You did this on purpose!" Tod glared at his uncle.

"Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash!" Nick smirked to the sloth he approached. "Buddy, it's nice to see ya."

"Nice to... see you... too." The male sloth replied very slowly.

"We're going to be stuck here for hours." Cherry groaned.

"Hey, Flash, I'd love you to meet my friends," Nick smirked. "Uh, darling, I'm afraid I forgot all of your names."

Tod glared, hoping his uncle was joking.

"Officer Judy Hopps, ZPD," Judy replied. "This is Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Tod, Sawyer, Danny, Sally, and Darla, how are you?"

"I am... Doing... Just..." Flash replied back slowly.

"Fine?" Judy asked.

"...As well... As I... Can... Be." Flash continued.

"This is taking forever." Mo groaned.

"What... Can I do... For you..." Flash began.

"We were wondering if-" Cherry tried.

"...Today?" Flash then finished his sentence.

Cherry shook violently as her left eye began to twitch out of insanity.

"Well, I was hoping you could run a plate for us," Cherry then said quickly before she exploded internally. "We are in a really big hurry."

"Yeah, so could you run it for us fast?" Patch asked.

"Sure," Flash replied. "What's the... Plate..."

"2-9-T-" Judy began.

"...Number?" Flash finished.

Judy sighed and then started again. "2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

'This shouldn't take long.' Sawyer thought to herself.

However, she would eat her words as the sloth typed on the computer as slow as humanly possible, soon enough, he was about to type the last number.

"Hey, Flash, wanna hear a joke?" Nick asked.

"No!" Tod told his uncle.

"Sure." Flash smiled.

"Okay," Nick smirked. "What do you call a three-humped camel?"

"Ugh!" Cherry groaned.

"I don't... know," Flash replied. "What _do_... you call... a... three-humped... camel?"

"Pregnant!" Nick then said before laughing and elbowed Judy.

Flash soon started to laugh in a slow way.

"Ha ha!" Judy smiled nervously. "Yes, very funny, very funny. Can we please just focus on the task?"

"Hey... Priscilla..." Flash slowly turned to a female sloth to share the joke with her.

"No, no!" Cherry called out.

"Yes... Flash?" The female sloth replied.

"What... do... you call...a three...humped...camel?" Flash asked as Cherry banged her head against the wall over and over in frustration and agony.

"This is going to take us all day!" Patch groaned.

* * *

Much later, the paper prints out; Flash slowly gets it out and slowly hands it to Judy.

"Here... You... Go." Flash told the female rabbit.

Judy soon take the paper to read the results. "It's registered to... Tundra Town Limo Service! A limo took Otterton! And the limo's in Tundra Town!" she quickly read before rushing out. "It's in Tundra Town!"

"Way to hustle, bud," Nick smirked to Flash on the way out. "I love ya! I owe ya!"

"Hurry! We gotta beat the rush hour and-" Judy said on the way out only to see that it wasn't daytime outside anymore. "It's night?!"

Sally was fast asleep in her parents' arms.

"Well, we still gotta get to Tundra Town." Judy decided.

Tod nodded in agreement.

"Judy, I think we should get going," Sawyer said to the female rabbit. "Sally's exhausted."

"You all go back to Nick's place while we help Judy." Atticus said.

"Okay, see ya later the-" Cherry was about to say until he shot her a look. "Ugh... Fine, I'll help."

"I'll help too." Darla told Atticus before yawning.

"Me too." Patch, Tod, and Mo added.

"Darla, I think you need to go to sleep," Atticus said to his little sister. "It's late for someone your age and you get overtired..."

"I'm... Not... **TIRED!** " Darla soon shouted as an effect from being overtired which usually made her grumpy. She soon heard herself.

"You wanna try that again?" Atticus asked without fear.

"Yes, Atticus, I'm sorry, I'll go to bed now." Darla replied.

"All right, get some rest..." Atticus patted her on the head. "We've all had a long day."

"We sure have." Darla yawned.

"Get some rest." Atticus told her.

The others then split up, one part going back to Nick's place and the other part going to Tundra Town with Judy.

* * *

However, when they got up to the gate, it was locked.

"Great, it's locked." Cherry scoffed.

"I can handle the lock." Atticus said.

"Or we could just wait for a real cop." Nick said as a jab at Judy for being a meter maid in the ZPD and mocked by the others, except for maybe Clawhauser.

"What is with you?!" Patch growled at Nick.

"What did I do?" Nick shrugged.

Atticus was about to break the lock open.

"Does seeing others fail somehow make you feel better about your own sad, miserable life?" Cherry glared at the adult male fox who was not making this investigation easy for Judy.

"It does, 100%," Nick grinned. "Now, since Carrots here is sans warrant, I guess we're done?"

"Fine." Tod sighed.

"Fine. We are done," Judy added as she held out the pen. "Here's your pen."

Nick grinned as he then began to reach out for it only for Judy to throw it over the fence. "Hey!" he glared at her. "First off, you throw like a bunny. Second, you're a very sore loser," he then began to climb over the fence to get the pen back. "See you later, Officer Fluff! So sad this is over. I wish I could've helped more!"

Tod soon dug underneath the fence to get to the pen first.

When Nick jumped down, Judy was already there and she held the pen.

"Man, rabbits are fast." Tod said to her.

"Thanks, can I trust you to keep this from your uncle?" Judy asked.

"Yes, ma'am, you can trust me." Tod replied before smirking to his uncle.

"You'd make an excellent junior officer." Judy smiled.

"So, Officer Hopps, do you need permission to enter Tundra Town if you saw a sneaky lowlife climb the fence?" Tod smirked.

"Ooh, that is not a good sign," Judy smirked back. "So, your Uncle Nick here is helping plenty! Come on!" she then went on with Tod while Nick forced himself to follow.

Atticus and the others soon followed them.

* * *

Judy looked all around for the car's license plate and soon spotted it. "2-9-T-H-D-0-3... This is it!"

Nick and Judy opened the driver and passenger door and a cold mist escaped the car and there appeared to be a strand of white hair. Tod soon climbed in next and started to sniff the white hair.

Judy collected the hair with tweezers and examined it. "Polar Bear fur."

Nick nods, then opens the glove compartment. He suddenly jumps back in alarm. "Oh, my God!"

"What did you find?" Atticus asked as Judy covered Tod's ears so wouldn't hear any swearing.

"The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vole!" Nick grinned.

Judy looked annoyed and put the fur in a plastic bag.

"But on CD... Who still uses CDs?" Nick then said before he tossed the CDs back before looking in the back-seat in fear and worry. "Uh, guys? If your otter was here, he had a very bad day."

"Why do you say that?" Tod asked as he tried to get a look into the back.

The back is ripped and claw marks are shown everywhere.

"Those are claw marks..." Judy gulped. "You ever seen anything like this?"

"No." Nick replied.

Tod seemed scared after seeing the scene.

"Oh, wait. Look!" Judy hopped down as she found a photo of the male otter. "This is him. Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened?"

Nick looks around and sees a cup. He picks it up and sees a fancy B imprinted on it and suddenly grew fearful. "Oh, now, wait a minute. Polar bear fur, rat-pack music, fancy cup, I know whose car this is, we gotta go!"

"Why?" Tod asked.

"Whose car is this?" Judy added.

"The most feared crime boss in Tundra Town," Nick panicked. "They call him Mr. Big, and he does not like me, so we gotta go!"

"We can't leave," Atticus said. "It's a crime scene."

"Well, it's gonna be an even bigger crime scene if Mr. Big finds me here so we're leaving right now!" Nick yelped as he grabbed Judy's paw and Tod so they could leave.

"Aw, come on, how bad could this be?" Cherry asked before running into a couple of polar bears who looked like they wanted to eat her. "Hi, there..." she smiled nervously.

Tod soon gulped at the sight of the two polar bears.

"Oh, gah! Raymond! And is that Kevin?" Nick smiled nervously. "Long time no see! And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me? Huh? For old time's sake?"

Both polar bears soon grabbed all of them.

"I guess that's a no." Nick gulped.

"Ya think?" Tod asked his uncle, unimpressed.

"You'll never take me alive!" Cherry glared. "I'm a girl, you can't hurt me!"

The two polar bears hurt her anyway and dragged her along by her ankles.

"Okay... I guess you can..." Cherry said wearily.

"Let us go or else Atticus will kick your butts!" Patch barked.

The polar bears didn't seem to care as they dragged them off.

"Hold on, Patch, I wanna meet this Mr. Big." Atticus replied.

"Okay." Patch shrugged.

* * *

They were soon all forced into a limo.

"I think they punched my brain..." Cherry groaned from pain.

They were soon driving down the road.

"What did you do that made Mr. Big so mad at you?" Judy whispered to the adult male fox.

"I, um... I may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk...'s butt." Nick whispered back nervously.

This caused for Tod to look disgusted. "Why on Earth did you do that?" He whispered to his uncle.

"For the money." Nick smiled nervously.

"Wow." Patch said, unimpressed.

"Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Judy added.


	7. Chapter 7

The limo drives up to a house and a polar bear closes the driveway. The polar bears take Judy and Nick to a room and no one seems to be there. They pushed them forward. Another polar bear enters the room.

"Is that him?" Mo whispered.

"No." Nick replied.

Another polar bear soon came into the room.

"What about him?" Patch asked quietly. "Is _that_ Mr. Big?"

"No!" Nick replied.

Another polar bear soon came into the room, much bigger than the others.

"That's gotta be him." Judy gasped at the sight of this polar bear.

"Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking!" Nick begged.

'I hope he'll be merciful to us.' Patch thought to himself.

A polar bear sits with his paws on the desk. His paws reveal a tiny chair. He turns it around revealing a shrew in a suit.

"Mr. Big, sir, this is a simple misunder-" Nick said before the shrew held out his paw which made him gasp and he kissed the ring as it was expected. "This is a simple misunderstanding."

"A shrew?" Cherry whispered.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married." The shrew spoke like Marlon Brando from the Godfather.

"First, we were brought here against our will and second, we didn't know about your daughter's wedding." Mo said.

"I trusted you, Nicky," Mr. Big continued. "I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug. Made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my Grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you never to show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around with these-What are you, a bunch of performers? What's with the costumes, and your make-up makes some of you all look like a bunch of humans?" he then looked to Judy and the others.

"They are humans and Officer Hopps is a police officer and I'm Uncle Nick's nephew." Tod said.

"Mime!" Nick quickly said. "M-My nephew means that the bunny is a mime, this mime cannot speak, you can't speak if you're a mime!"

"No, I am a cop," Judy replied. "And I'm on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want, I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do."

"I just made it worse for us, didn't I?" Tod whispered to his uncle.

Nick nodded with a face-palm.

"Then I have only one request," Mr. Big glared. "Say hello to Grandmama. Ice 'em!"

"What?!" Cherry panicked. "Okay, Atticus, now might be a good time to defend!"

"All right, Mr. Big, that's enough!" Atticus glared. "I know you're bad and everyone's scared of you, but you can't do this to us!"

"That's right!" Patch added.

"I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!" Nick panicked.

"And you never will." Mr. Big glowered.

Before anything else was said, a familiar female shrew came in, wearing a wedding dress. "Oh, Daddy! It's time for our dance! she then looked to see the polar bears with the company. "Uh! What did we say? No icing anyone at my wedding!"

"I have to, baby," Mr. Big replied. "Daddy has to. Ice 'em!"

"No, no, please!" Cherry begged.

"Wait, wait!" The female shrew recognized Judy and the others. "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday and those humans, dog, and fox kit were with her! From that giant donut!"

" _These_ bunny, humans, dog, and fox kit?" Mr. Big asked his daughter.

"Yeah!" The female shrew smiled to her father and waved to the others. "Hi!"

"That dress looks great on you." Cherry told the female shrew.

"Aw... Thank you!" The female shrew beamed.

 _'I have a feeling we won't be iced.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"Hmm... Put 'em down," Mr. Big decided. "You have done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward."

 _'And I was right.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Mr. Big then kissed them all on both cheeks.

"Oh, would you all like to come to the wedding?" The female shrew invited with a smile. "I'd love to do anything to make it up to you all for saving my life yesterday!"

"We'd be honored to come." Patch smiled.

"Oh, great!" The female shrew beamed. "Oh, Daddy, let them come!"

"Okay, Fru Fru, whatever makes you happy." Mr. Big told his daughter.

* * *

They were soon at the reception. Mr. Big, Fru Fru, her husband, and different shrews pose for a picture along with Judy and the others. Fru Fru, her husband, and the shrews dance as polar bears are watching them in a circle. Later on, they soon had some cake. The cake was teeny tiny though since the wedding party was mostly shrews of course.

Nick looks at it, scoffs, and uses a tiny fork to cut part of the cake the size of a crumb and eats it. "Hmm..." he then smiled as he then ate more as he enjoyed the cake despite its tiny size.

Tod soon asked Mr. Big what he knew what happened to Mr. Otterton.

"Otterton is my florist," Mr. Big told the young fox kit. "He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent that car to pick him up. But he never arrived."

"Because he was attacked?" Tod guessed.

"No, he attacked." Mr. Big corrected.

"Otterton?" Tod's eyes widened.

"Otterton, he went crazy; ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and disappeared into the night." Mr. Big replied.

"Whoa." Patch said.

"But he's a sweet little otter." Tod frowned.

"Hmm... My child," Mr. Big replied as Judy turned to Nick in concern. "We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals."

"Do you know where we can find your driver?" Atticus asked.

"You wanna find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car," Mr. Big replied. "His name is Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more."

"Thank you." Tod smiled.

"My pleasure, you are all my friends now and I'm sorry to have misjudged you." Mr. Big replied.

"It's okay." Patch said.


	8. Chapter 8

After the wedding, everyone moved out to the Rainforest District to meet the one known as Manchas.

"Oh, it's so beautiful here..." Mo marveled at the nature of the rainforest.

"It sure is." Atticus said.

Judy moved some vines covering the doorbell and rang it to alert the home owner of their arrival. "Mr. Manchas? Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmitt Otterton."

The door soon became slightly unlocked. Atticus stood bravely with Patch as a big black jaguar had answered the door. Cherry gulped nervously as she shook in her legs.

"You should be asking what happened to me!" Manchas replied as he showed a scar on his right eye.

"Oh, my..." Tod gulped.

"Whoa," Nick flinched. "A teensy otter did that?" He then asked.

"What happened?" Judy added.

"He was an animal," Manchas replied. "Down on all fours. He was a savage! There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!"

"Night Howlers?" Mo asked, confused.

"Oh, so, you know about the Night Howlers too?" Nick asked the jaguar. "Good, good, good. Because the Night Howlers are exactly what we are here to talk about, right?"

"Yep. So, uh, you just open the door and tell us what you know, and we will tell you what we know. Okay?" Judy added.

"Okay." Manchas said before closing the door and started to unlock it.

"Clever." Tod smiled as he yawned slightly.

A sound of clattering is heard and Manchas screamed.

"What was that...?" Cherry gulped.

"Um, M-Mr. Manchas?" Tod gulped as he opened the door to see what was going on.

"Buddy?" Nick added nervously.

"Are you... Okay...?" Judy asked as they came into the door as it was fully unlocked.

Mr. Manchas soon looked like he was going to kill/eat them and where this scared Tod.

Nick held Tod protectively and soon ran with everyone to escape the suddenly killed jaguar. "What is wrong with him?" he yelped as he ran while making sure his nephew would be safe.

"How should I know?" Atticus asked.

"Guys, wait up!" Cherry yelped as she was on the bridge.

"Tod, are you okay?" Nick asked while running.

"I-I'm fine, Uncle Nick, just a little scared." Tod replied.

"I'm right here for ya, little buddy." Nick soothed.

Tod nuzzled up against his uncle. Patch smiled as that was a rather tender moment. He just wished his Uncle Beamer was like that when he and Lucky stayed over that one time during the summer when they felt crowded with the others of their siblings on the farm. Mr. Manchas was still chasing after them across the tundra. Cherry yelped as she was soon sent flying as he pounced on the bridge. Atticus caught Cherry to save her from a messy fall.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Of course." Atticus replied as he helped her to her feet.

"We gotta get out of here before we end up as a midnight feast!" Cherry gasped.

"Agreed." Mo said.

"CLAWHAUSER! Clawhauser, listen to me, we have a 10-91!" Judy cried out as she took out her radio. "Jaguar gone savage! Vine and Tudjunja!"

"It's Tujunga" Nick corrected.

"Hello?! Is anyone there?!" Tod called out through the radio.

The radio soon accidentally slipped and fell through the bridge as they ran for their lives.

"Oh, come on!" Mo complained.

Everyone ran through leaves to a sky tram station.

"There!" Judy told the others. "Head to the sky-trams!"

* * *

The jaguar came close behind Cherry and held her down with his paw on her head. Cherry shivered and yelled out as the claws were sinking into her scalp.

"Hey, Pussycat, leave my friend alone!" Atticus glared.

Manchas snarled back at Atticus.

"I think I'm bleeding..." Cherry shuddered. "Can I bleed?"

Atticus soon taunted Manchas. Manchas snarled as he stepped away from Cherry and stalked toward Atticus. Atticus was soon in a fighting stance, ready to fight. Manchas snarled and roared in his face.

"Fishy breath!" Atticus said. "You might wanna lay off the tuna, Kitty Cat!"

Manchas was now about to attack him. Atticus cracked his knuckles as he soon jumped up and hopped onto the jaguar's back. Manchas was now trying to get him off of him. Atticus grabbed the jaguar's tail and decided to tie it up to a tree trunk to keep him from going anywhere to hurt anyone.

"Nice." Judy said.

"Now, you stay here... And I'll get the heck out of here," Atticus told Manchas before zipping off. Unfortunately for him, the floor was slippery. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"Atticus, stop dancing and get over here!" Cherry snapped. She soon saw him slip off the dock.

"Atticus!" Patch yelped.

Cherry groaned, she then rushed over to help Atticus. Mo and the others soon joined. Cherry shivered nervously as she tried to make it to get Atticus to safety, but with the rain from the forest, it made this harder than it had to be.

"Atticus!" Cherry cried out as she held out her hand for him. "No, don't go, I need you!" She soon saw him hanging onto a vine.

Atticus did his best not to look down which was easier for him these days since those times he spent with Superman as he latched onto the vine.

"Oh, Atticus..." Cherry had tears in her eyes as she looked worried about him. "Thank goodness... I was really scared!"

"Let's go show Chief Bogo and the officers this savage jaguar." Atticus said.

"Come on then." Patch replied as he helped Atticus.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

"I thought this was just a missing mammal case, but it's way bigger. Mr. Otterton did not just disappear. I believe he, and this jaguar, they... They went savage, sir." Judy told the Zootopia police chief.

"Savage?" Chief Bogo scoffed. "This isn't the Stone Age, Hopps. Animals don't 'go savage'."

"That's what we thought too, sir." Patch said.

"'Til we saw this!" Atticus beamed as he showed the tree where he tied the jaguar up at.

"I knew humans were slow-witted, but I didn't think they were that stupid," Chief Bogo replied. "That, my dear boy, is a tree, not a jaguar."

"No, I mean-" Atticus turned only to see that the jaguar was not there. "What?! He was right there!"

"The savage jaguar?" Chief Bogo replied.

"Yes, he was right there." Atticus said.

"Sir, we know what we saw, he almost killed us!" Judy added.

"Or maybe any aggressive predator looks 'savage' to you rabbits," Chief Bogo told her before looking to the rest of the ZPD. "Let's go!"

 _'He doesn't believe us.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"No, wait, sir, you have to believe us!" Judy cried out. "Nick!"

Chief Bogo scoffed. "You think I'm gonna believe a fox?"

"Well, he was a key witness, and I-" Judy tried.

"Two days to find the otter, or you quit. That was the deal," Chief Bogo glared before he held out his hoof. "Badge."

"But-" Judy tried to say.

" **BADGE!** " Chief Bogo repeated himself sharply.

Judy reluctantly started to unclip her badge.

"No." Tod said firmly.

"She will not be giving you that badge." Nick added with his nephew.

Chief Bogo grunted back firmly.

"The two days aren't up yet." Tod said.

"Yeah, it's no wonder she needed to get help from a fox," Nick smirked. "None of you guys were gonna help her, were you? Here's the thing, chief. You gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have," he then counted on the clock. "Ten left to find our Mr. Otterton, and that is exactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow, and a case to crack. Good day."

"Yeah, and you guys have been working on this case for two weeks!" Tod agreed with his uncle now.

* * *

The group soon got onto the sky tram.

Nick got the door for Judy. "Officer Hopps."

"Thank you." Judy replied as she took board.

As soon as they were all in the sky tram, it soon moved.

"Never let 'em see that they get to you." Nick advised.

"So, things do get to you?" Judy asked.

"Oh, I mean, not anymore, but I was small and emotionally unbalanced like you once." Nick replied.

"Har har." Judy smirked playfully.

"No, it's true. I think I was eight or maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the Junior Ranger Scouts," Nick replied as he was being serious. "So, my mom scraped together enough money to buy me a brand new uniform because by God I was gonna fit in, even if I was the only predator in the troop, the only fox."

Atticus soon had a vision of Nick's past.

* * *

 ** _Young Nick was being fit into his uniform by his mother while a young female fox was watching this from the doorway._**

 ** _"Wow, Nicky, you look great!" The young female fox beamed._**

 ** _"Thanks, Lyddie." Young Nick smiled to his sister, Lydia._**

 ** _"I just know you'll do great." Young Lydia smiled._**

 ** _The siblings soon shared a hug together._**

 ** _"Aw... So sweet..." Mrs. Wilde cooed to her children._**

 ** _After a sweet moment, Young Nick left for his first day._**

"I was gonna be part of a pack," Nick narrated. "I was so proud."

 ** _"Okay, Nick," A woodchuck boy greeted the young fox. "Ready for initiation?"_**

 _"This seems like a nice beginning."_ Atticus thought to himself.

 ** _"Yeah! Pretty much born ready." Young Nick beamed._**

 ** _The lights soon went off and the woodchuck boy shined a flashlight in Nick's face._**

 ** _"Okay," The woodchuck boy said. "Now raise your right paw and deliver the oath."_**

 ** _"I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful and trustworthy!" Young Nick promised while raising his right paw._**

 ** _"Even though you're a fox?" The woodchuck boy smirked._**

"Yeah, I'm guessing this is where it turns dark." Atticus said.

 ** _"What?" Young Nick frowned before he was then held down by two of the Ranger Scouts. "No, no! What did I do wrong, you guys? No, please! Tell me what did I do wrong?"_**

 ** _The woodchuck boy then strapped on a muzzle on Young Nick._**

 ** _"What did I do? Gah!" Young Nick cried out._**

Atticus was becoming angry with the animals that were treating Young Nick this way.

 ** _"If you thought we would ever trust a fox without a muzzle, you're even dumber than you look." The woodchuck kid mocked Young Nick._**

 ** _Young Nick began to look like he was going to cry._**

 ** _"Is he gonna cry?" A porcupine kid mocked._**

 ** _Young Nick soon cried and ran out of the building in heartbreak. He struggled with the muzzle before he soon got it off and threw it off._**

 ** _"What?" Young Lydia came to her big brother. "What happened?"_**

 ** _"Go away, Lyddie!" Young Nick sniffled._**

 ** _"But I just want to know what's wrong." Young Lydia frowned._**

 ** _"I said leave me alone!" Young Nick glared before slamming his bedroom door shut and he soon began to cry._**

 ** _"Nicky..." Young Lydia frowned sadly._**

 ** _"Just leave me alone!" Young Nick's voice muffled._**

 ** _Young Lydia frowned in worry for her big brother._**

"I learned two things that day," Nick narrated. "One: I was never gonna let anyone see that they got to me."

"And two?" Judy's voice asked.

"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there's no point in trying to be anything else." Nick narrated as his younger self was turning to the dark side which was making his sister very unhappy with the fox he had become.

The flashback soon ended there.

* * *

Atticus blinked as he was brought back into reality.

"Nick, you are so much more than that." Judy soothed as she put her paw on his shoulder.

Nick looked at her and soon pulled her arm back and decided to change the subject. "Boy, look at that traffic down there," he then said slightly nervously. "How about we go up to Chuck in traffic central? Chuck, how're things looking on the jam-cams?"

The last thing Nick said gave Tod a flashback to what he learned at Pound Puppies HQ.

* * *

 ** _"Can't say we've had a fox on our side before like this," Lucky smiled down to Tod. "Usually we chase you, though I'm not much into that."_**

 ** _"I feel the same way around cats, Lucky," Patch agreed. "Ever since my life was saved by Sergeant Tibbs, I found them all trustworthy unless they're hiding hidden evil from me."_**

 ** _"What are these?" Tod asked as he looked up at the screens._**

 ** _"Oh, these are our monitors." Lucky replied._**

 ** _"What do they do?" Tod asked as he looked at them and the adult male border collie._**

 ** _"They show us everything, our surveillance cameras and jam-cams record and I mean everything." Lucky said._**

 ** _"Ooh..." Tod smiled as he was sure that was going to be important to remember for later._**

 ** _Once the flashback was over, Tod got excited as he had the answer to their problem._**

* * *

"Nick, I'm glad you told me." Judy told the adult male fox.

"Uncle Nick, that's it, jam-cams!" Tod told him. "There are traffic cameras everywhere, all over the canopy!"

"That's right, and where one of them must have recorded of what happened to Manchas." Nick said.

"Oh, ho, pretty sneaky, Slick!" Patch smirked playfully to Tod.

"Thanks." Tod smirked back.

"Yes, however, if you didn't have access to the system before, I doubt Chief Buffalo-Butt is gonna let you into it now." Nick said to Judy.

"No..." Judy had to agree until she had an idea. "But I have a friend at City Hall who might!"

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether." Tod smiled.

"That's right." Judy smiled back.

"To City Hall!" Cherry called out like the 1960's Batman.

After a sky tram trip, they were soon at City Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

At City Hall, Bellwether is following Mayor Lionheart, carrying a large pile of folders.

"Uh, sir, if we could just review these very important... Sir!" Bellwether told the lion as she followed after him before accidentally almost stepped on a mouse. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Sir!"

"Okay! I heard you, Bellwether, just take care of it!" Mayor Lionheart replied before stacking another folder on top of the pile. "Please. And clear my afternoon, I'm going out."

 _'Whoa, that's a lot of paperwork.'_ Mo thought to herself.

"Oh, no, but sir, you do have a meeting with Herds and Grazing, sir, if I can just...!" Bellwether tried to get the lion's attention only for the door to be slammed on her face and she dropped everything by accident. "Oh, mutton chops..." She soon started to collect them.

"Assistant Mayor Bellwether, we need your help." Judy told the female sheep.

"Oh!" Bellwether replied and decided to take them into her office and which wasn't much.

* * *

"This looks like Scootaloo's house." Cherry muffled from the tight space.

"We just need to get into the traffic cam database." Judy told Bellwether.

Bellwether nodded and soon typed on her computer and where Tod began to try to touch the top of Bellwether's wool and where he was able to do so with some help from Nick.

"So fluffy!" Nick whispered to his nephew.

"Hey!" Judy whispered loudly with a glare to the foxes.

"Sheep never let me get this close." Nick smiled as he patted the female sheep's wool.

Tod soon joined in and saw why his uncle liked touching it.

"You can't just touch a sheep's wool!" Judy scolded.

"It's like cotton candy." Nick giggled.

"If this is what cotton candy feels like, I totally agree." Tod smiled.

"Stop it!" Judy told them.

"Where to?" Bellwether soon asked Judy.

"Uh, Rainforest District. Vine and Tujunga." Judy replied.

Bellwether nodded and went back to work as Judy glared at Nick who grinned innocently. Tod smiled the same way.

"There! Traffic cams for the whole city," Bellwether showed them her computer. "Well, this is so exciting, actually. I mean, you know, I never get to do anything this important."

"What? But you're the Assistant Mayor of Zootopia." Atticus said.

"Oh, I'm more of a glorified secretary. I think Mayor Lionheart just wanted the sheep vote," Bellwether replied before she took out a coffee mug which once said 'World's Greatest Dad' with 'Dad' crossed out and 'Assistant Mayor' crudely written on it. "But he did give me that nice mug. Feels good to be appreciated."

 ** _'Smellwether!'_ ** Lionheart called out through the intercom.

"Did he just call you 'Smellwether'?" Patch asked.

"Ah, that's a fun little name he likes to use. I called him Lionfart once, he did not care for that, let me tell you, it was not a good day for me..." Bellwether smiled nervously before answering the call. "Yes, sir?"

 ** _'I thought you were going to cancel my afternoon!'_** Lionheart snarled.

"Oh, dear, I better go," Bellwether told the others as she started to leave. "Let me know what you find. It was really nice for me to be-"

 ** _'While we're young, Smellwether!'_** Lionheart yelled.

"Whoa, how did these animals vote for him as mayor?" Mo asked.

"Maybe he threatened to _eat_ them," Cherry said before doing a mocking voice, accidentally over the intercom. "A vote for me is a vote for not being eaten alive, I am the King of the Jungle, hear me ROAR! I am Mayor Lionfart!" She soon got face palm/face-pawed faces from the others, telling her one thing. Cherry smiled sheepishly and flicked off the intercom.

 ** _'Smellwether, remind me to have an early lunch.'_ ** Lionheart's voice snarled.

"I swear, I did not mean to do that." Cherry said.

Atticus shook his head at Cherry.

"You think when Bellwether goes to sleep, she counts herself?" Nick wondered.

"Oh, shush." Judy said before getting on the computer.

"Just try to find traffic cams, Officer Hopps." Tod told Judy as she searched throughout the computer and that was what Judy did.

"Okay, traffic cams... Tujunga, Tujunga... We're in," Judy said and they soon all saw footage of the black jaguar, but then a van appeared and two timber wolves get out. "Who are these guys?" She then wondered.

"Ugh... Timber wolves..." Nick groaned. "Look at these dumb dumbs. Bet ya a nickel that one of them is gonna howl." And where he was right as the wolves soon howled. "And there it is. I mean, what is it with wolves and the howling? It's a-"

"Howlers! Night Howlers!" Judy realized. "That's what Manchas was afraid of, wolves! The wolves are the Night Howlers!"

"Sounds obvious." Patch said.

"If they took Manchas, then I bet they took Otterton too..." Cherry replied.

"Wow, Cherry, that's pretty good detective work." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, bite me." Cherry groaned.

"All we gotta do is find out where they went." Judy told the others.

"Agreed." Mo nodded.

Judy switched through the footage of the van driving out of the Rainforest District to Tundra Town, but it doesn't enter through Tundra Town. "Wait, where'd they go?" she asked out of confusion.

"You know, if I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B, which would put them out... Right there." Nick said as he used the mouse to go through another footage.

"Pretty sneaky." Tod smirked.

"You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop." Judy added in agreement.

"Ugh... How dare you!" Nick replied, though it seemed to be joking disgust.

Tod could tell that his uncle was joking.

"Acacia Alley, Ficus Underpass, South Canyon." Nick remarked as he followed the van through the footage.

"Mm-hmm, they're heading out of town," Judy replied before wondering. "Where does that road go?"

"Must be some place for animals that have gone savage." Atticus said.

* * *

They were soon going to Cliffside Asylum.

"So tired... But we're so close... I can't go to bed now..." Tod frowned.

Nick knew that his nephew was just like Lydia. "So much like your mother."

"Hm?" Tod rubbed his eye wearily as he glanced up to his uncle.

"Your mother was just like that growing up." Nick smiled.

"She was?" Tod smiled as he got to hear about his mother.

"Yeah, she was always determined to try and help in any way she could." Nick smiled.

Tod smiled to that as he followed his Uncle Nick on the way.

"She was always such a good girl..." Nick sighed. "I regret that fight with her before I never saw her again..."

Tod could only imagine how the fight went.


	10. Chapter 10

Judy and Nick peek out from a rock and see the rather creepy looking building with a vine design on the front. They run to a toll booth, avoiding the view of the wolf guards.

"Animals have toll booths?" Cherry scoffed.

"Who knew?" Mo shrugged.

Nick makes rapid signs with his paws to Judy, confusing her. Nick slips through the other side. The white timber wolf picks up Nick's scent and starts to look back where Nick is clinging in suspension. Mo panicked, she then cleared her throat and howled like a dog to throw off the wolves and where he soon started howling.

"Gary, quit it, you're gonna start a howl!" One wolf glared to the other.

"I didn't start it!" The other wolf defended.

Patch soon howled this time.

The one wolf then began to howl and the other one followed him as they couldn't help it. Soon enough, all of the wolves began to howl all together. The others soon got to Nick.

"You are all very clever." Nick smirked at what they had done to help save him against the wolves.

"I've seen The Chronicles of Narnia," Cherry replied. "Wolves and foxes just don't get along."

"Yeah, so we didn't want you to be shredded to pieces." Atticus said.

They look up and see a pipe. They enter a room through the sewer grate. Judy uses her phone light to search. Hospital beds have been pushed up against the wall.

"It looks like this was a hospital." Judy commented.

"What happened here?" Patch asked.

They see a door.

Nick slowly and cautiously approaches the door to open it, slowly extends a paw, then he steps back and pushes Judy forward. "You know what? After you," he then told the bunny. "You're the cop."

"Honestly." Cherry rolled her eyes.

Judy turns off her light, opens the door and looks around in annoyance. A room with an examination bed and three screens with a CAT scan of a brain is seen through the doorway. Nick peeks out through Judy's ears and looks around.

"Okay, all clear." Judy told them as they could go inside and investigate.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Patch said.

"All this equipment is brand new." Judy commented as she took pictures.

"Carrots...?" Nick asked nervously before pointing down to the floor to show claw marks.

Tod soon followed the claw marks to a spot.

"Claw marks..." Judy frowned.

"Yeah, huge, huge claw marks, I mean what kind of animal-" Nick was about to ask.

They soon heard Tod scream.

" **TOD!** " Nick cried out for his nephew.

Tod ran toward him and cried. "That tiger scared me!"

"It's okay, little buddy," Nick soothed. "I'm here, I'm here."

Everyone walked through the passage way seeing other predator mammals in cells, all in a savage state.

"It's like some kind of freaky zoo." Cherry shuddered.

Judy started to count them all.

"Hey, guys, I think I found Mr. Otterton." Patch said as he came up to one cell with a male otter with broken glasses, though he snarled at the glass.

Judy soon brought out the picture to confirm it. "It's him! We found our otter," The female bunny said before coming toward the male otter in reassurance. "Mr. Otterton, my name is Officer Judy Hopps. Your wife sent me to find you. We're gonna get you out of here-"

Mr. Otterton starts to come forward, sniffing and eyes black, before he pounced against the glass, making them jump back in surprise.

"Or not!" Nick flinched while holding Tod protectively. "Guess he's in no rush to get home to the missus."

"How come?" Tod asked.

"Fourteen!" Judy soon finished counting. "Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files... They're all here! All the missing mammals are right here!"

Patch's left ear came up. "Someone's coming!" he alerted the others.

"Quick, into the empty room." Atticus whispered.

* * *

"Enough!"A familiar voice vexed. "I don't want excuses, Doctor, I want answers."

"Mayor Lionheart, please," A honey badger replied. "We're doing everything we can."

 _'Mayor Lionheart?'_ Atticus thought to himself as Judy records what was going with the mayor and the doctor.

"Really? 'Cuz I've got a dozen and a half animals here who've gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why!" Mayor Lionheart glared at the honey badger. "Now I'd call that awfully far from 'doing everything'!"

"Sir, it may be time to consider their biology." Dr. Honey Badger replied.

"What do you mean?" Mayor Lionheart asked her.

"The only animals going savage are predators," Dr. Honey Badger replied. "We cannot keep it a secret; we need to come forward!"

"Hmm... Great idea," Mayor Lionheart mocked. "Tell the public. And how do you think they're gonna feel about their mayor... **WHO IS A _LION_?!** I'll be ruined!"

'So, he's known?' Tod thought to himself.

"Well, what does Chief Bogo say?" Dr. Honey Badger asked the lion.

"Chief Bogo doesn't know," Mayor Lionheart replied firmly. "And we are going to keep it that way."

Judy's phone soon rang, alerting everyone.

"No, no, no!" Judy panicked in a hushed tone.

"Someone's here!" Mayor Lionheart panicked.

"Sir, you need to go. Now!" Dr. Honey Badger told him. "Security, sweep the area!"

"Oh, no..." Patch whispered.

Mayor Lionheart and Dr. Madge leave the room as the alarm sounds. The door of the cell the others were in began to close. They try to open until they see wolves coming to the door.

"Great! We're dead!" Nick cried out as he began to back up against a toilet without realizing. "We're dead, that's it. I'm dead, you're dead, everybody's dead!"

"Nick, you realize you're next to the toilet, right?" Patch asked.

Judy suddenly had an idea from that. "Can you swim?" she asked as she put her phone in a plastic bag.

"What? Can I swim? Yes, I can swim. Why?" Nick replied before he then thought about Patch's question. "Aw, man, no, no, no, no way!"

"We are going down the toilet!" Atticus told him.

"I'd rather die than be flushed down a toilet." Cherry folded her arms.

"Guess what?" Atticus asked.

"What?" Cherry replied.

Atticus took all of them and they all fit into the toilet and flushed themselves down.

"I hate you!" Cherry glared as they went through the pipes.

Three wolves enter the room with laser guns, but one notices the toilet post-flush and cocked his head to the side with confusion.

* * *

The group soon ended up outside.

"Carrots?" Nick began to panic as he couldn't find Judy at first and actually felt worried about her. "Hopps? Judy?!"

Judy soon emerged, holding her phone in the bag. "We gotta tell Bogo!" she told him and the others as they came to the surface.

"Uh, has anyone seen Tod?" Mo asked.

"TOD!" Nick panicked for his nephew. He held his breath and swam down to find the young fox kit to save him from possibly drowning.

And where that's what Tod was doing as he hadn't learned how to swim yet. Tod tried to get back up to the surface, but his eyes lolled back into his head and he passed out before beginning to sink under the water.

* * *

Nick swam down after his nephew and held him in his arms and swam back up to shore to save him as Judy called the ZPD, she was given a hold of Clawhauser though and told him everything while the adult male fox saved his nephew's life and where he had to use CPR.

"Is he okay?" Patch worried about Tod.

"I think so..." Nick hoped.

After doing CPR three times, Tod coughed out water. Nick smiled in relief.

"Uncle Nick... You saved my life..." Tod smiled back wearily.

"Of course I did; you're my nephew." Nick smiled back.

Tod smiled brightly to that.

"Clawhauser's gonna tell Chief Bogo." Judy told the others as she hung up her phone.

"That's great." Patch smiled.

Tod soon yawned, feeling like he was going to fall asleep this time.

"Come 'ere, Slugger, you've had a big day." Nick comforted his nephew.

Tod smiled and buried his face against his uncle's chest while being held by him. He soon fell fast asleep in his uncle's arms. Nick blinked at first and soon smiled as he looked down at his sleeping nephew in his arms. It reminded him of when Lydia was born and he held her in his arms for the first time and his mother reminded him to be careful. He then sniffled slightly as he thought about his sister again and deeply regretted what he had done in the past and all he wanted to do now was apologize to her, but... She was with the angels in Heaven now.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Tod." Nick whispered.

* * *

The ZPD soon swarmed the Asylum. Chief Bogo exits, bringing Mayor Lionheart in handcuffs with Judy walking beside them.

"Mayor Lionheart, you have the right to remain silent," Judy scolded the lion. "Anything-"

"You don't understand!" Mayor Lionheart interrupted. "I was trying to protect the city!"

"Yeah, right." Atticus scoffed.

"You were just trying to protect your job." Patch added sharply.

"No! Listen, we still don't know why this is happening," Mayor Lionheart replied. "It could destroy Zootopia!"

"You have the right to remain silent," Mo glared with Judy. "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

Two officers soon glare down at Nick. Nick showed his police sticker with a shrug and smirk as he was carrying a Snarlbucks coffee. Everyone soon went to bed after a very long night of crime solving and tomorrow morning would be a press conference.

* * *

Tod was having a nightmare as he was tossing and turning in bed as the words of the 'predators' biology' rang in his head. It was starting to concern him as he dreamed himself coming back home from the visit to Zootopia to see Copper as he also remembered what his uncle said about foxes and hound dogs not exactly getting along.

"Hiya, Copper, I'm back from Zootopia!" Tod smiled to his bestest best friend.

Copper didn't seem to reply, but he was only heard growling.

"Copper? It's me, Tod... Didn't you miss me?" Tod frowned.

"Get away from me," Copper snarled. "You're a fox! A vicious and bloodthirsty predator!"

"W-What?" Tod frowned. "But Copper, w-we're best friends."

Copper soon barked loudly, almost like a grown hunter dog and began to chase him.

"Copper!" Tod cried out as he began to run for his life.

The young fox and the hound soon came to a dead end.

"Copper, please, no!" Tod begged.

Copper snarled and soon lunged out for Tod to hunt and kill him like a real hound dog would do with a fox.

" **NOOO!** " Tod cried out.

Suddenly, everything froze.

Tod opened his eyes and looked to see everything had been paused like in a movie and the atmosphere was soon purple, the color of fear.

"Wow, this is one intense nightmare if I ever did see one from a fox." Cherry commented as she observed Tod's dream.

"Huh?" Tod asked in confusion.

"Oh, hey, Tod." Cherry waved.

"Cherry?" Tod looked at her. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, I guess no one told you yet, I walk into people's dreams like Princess Luna," Cherry replied. "I figured you'd have some nightmares about our crime scene investigations earlier today."

"I-I did." Tod frowned.

"Yeah, I figured as much..." Cherry replied. "'Specially of that friend of yours, Copper."

"But Copper would never do that." Tod frowned.

"Yes, he won't..." Cherry replied.

"If I'm just dreaming, then can I wake up?" Tod asked.

"Sometimes when we're scared, it can feel like we're trapped in a nightmare," Cherry gave him words of wisdom that she learned from Princess Luna. "I don't believe that being born a fox doesn't make you a savage predator, I don't judge biology, I judge by how the person... Or animal lives and learns their lives."

"So, I don't have any reason to be scared?" Tod asked.

"I don't see why," Cherry replied. "You and Copper are best friends despite your differences, nothing will ever change that, even when you're all grown up."

"Y-You're right." Tod smiled.

"Of course I am..." Cherry replied rather smugly.

Tod soon felt himself being shook awake. Cherry soon took out a glowing sphere in her hand and dropped it which made everything glow white before fading to black.

* * *

"Huh? What?" Tod snorted and then woke up in a bed as he was back in the real world.

"Tod, you're finally awake," Nick said. "I heard you screaming and came in to check on you."

"I had a bad dream about Copper..." Tod pouted.

"Mind talking about it?" Nick asked as he handed a glass of water to his nephew.

Tod took it and took a drink to relax himself, once he finished, he took a deep breath and told Nick all about his nightmare as he remembered what Dr. Honey Badger said about a predator's biology.

"So then, Copper lunged out at me." Tod finished telling his uncle.

"I see..." Nick replied. "You must've been really scared about last night..."

"I was..." Tod sighed. "Cherry says that nothing will ever happen between me and Copper, but... What if she's wrong? What if we end up fighting each other like real foxes and hound dogs?"

"Well, if that does ever happen; I'll be there for you." Nick soothed his nephew.

"Promise, Uncle Nick?" Tod asked.

Nick nodded before hugging him. "I promise, little buddy."

Tod sniffled, but he soon hugged his uncle right back. "Mind if you stay with me for the rest of the night?" The poor young fox kit frowned.

"All right, buddy, I can do that." Nick decided.

"Thanks, Uncle Nick." Tod replied.

"We're gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow anyway," Nick said as he got comfortable next to his young nephew. "Officer Hopps has an interview."

Tod nodded with a slight yawn before huddling up to his uncle as he fell asleep. Nick smiled back and hugged Tod so they could both get some sleep. Tod smiled as he had a much easier time getting to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Soon enough, it was morning and time for the interview. At the ZPD, reporters had gathered for the interview for Judy.

"Oh, Atticus, I was so worried..." Darla latched onto her big brother.

"Hey, it's me, was there ever any doubt?" Atticus asked.

"No, I guess not..." Darla smiled up to him.

"Ladies and gentlemammals, fourteen mammals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment." Chief Bogo spoke to the members of the press before Judy would speak with them.

* * *

"Oh, I'm so nervous." Judy gulped.

"Okay. Press conference 101," Nick helped. "You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question and then answer that question. Like this," he then pretended to be a reporter. "'Excuse me, Officer Hopps, uh, what can you tell us about the case?'" he then did an impression of the female bunny rabbit. "'Well, was this a tough case? Yes, yes it was.'" he then concluded in his normal voice. "You see?"

"Not so hard." Tod smiled.

"You should be up there with me," Judy said to the adult male fox. "We did this together."

"Well, am I a cop?" Nick replied. "No. No, I am not."

"Hmm... Funny you should say that. Because, well, I've been thinking, it would be nice to have a partner.," Judy said before handing him a job application and her carrot device. "Here, in case you need something to write with."

Tod could feel a thing between his uncle and Judy.

"Officer Hopps, it's time!" Bellwether's voice called out.

Judy crossed her fingers toward Nick and soon went up to the podium to be interviewed.

Nick soon noticed the look in his nephew's eyes. "What're you smirking at, kiddo?" he then chuckled.

"You love her, don't you?" Tod smirked.

"W-What?!" Nick's ears twitched. "What're you talking about?"

"Sure, you had a rough meeting, but you seem to like her, Uncle Nick," Tod folded his arms. "She is a clever bunny..."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I like her, wanna buy her a cute new dress, maybe sometimes hold her paw by the sunset on the beach, or take her out to dinner, I mean, come on!" Nick rambled nervously.

"You're rambling~" Tod teased.

This caused Nick to blush as his nephew was right.

* * *

"They appear to be in good health, physically, if not emotionally," Chief Bogo told the crowd before turning the spotlight onto his bunny employee. "So now, I'll turn things over to the officer who cracked the case, Officer Judy Hopps."

Judy walks up to the podium and reporters talk all at once, trying to get her answers. "Uh, yes?" she then pointed to a beaver.

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage?" The beaver asked.

"Well, th-the animals in question..." Judy stammered at first until she looked at Nick and remembered what he taught her. "Are they all different species? Yes, yes they are."

"Whew!" Mo sighed quietly.

"Okay, so what is the connection?" A female snow leopard asked.

"Oh, all we know is that they are all members of the predator family." Judy replied.

"So, the predators are the only ones going savage?" A male ram asked.

"So far so good." Danny felt so proud for his old friend as he stood with Sawyer.

"Y-Yes, that is correct." Judy replied.

"Why?" A male pig asked. "Why are predators going savage?"

"We have a theory that it may be their biology." Judy said which caught everyone's attention.

Nick then took notice in confusion.

"What?" Darla whispered as she stood beside Atticus while he held hands with Mo and Cherry stood by with her hands in her pockets.

"What do you mean by that?" A badger asked.

"A biological component," Judy explained. "You know, something in their DNA."

"Do you care to elaborate on that?" A female reporter asked.

"Yes. What I mean is, thousands of years ago, uh, predators survived through their... Aggressive hunting instincts," Judy explained before looking at the screen behind her before Nick looked confused. "For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways."

Nick's eye twitched as he began to remember what happened in his childhood of being muzzled by the other scouts.

"Officer Hopps, could it happen again?" A beaver asked.

"It is possible, so we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and are here to protect you." Judy answered.

Tod began to look scared again as his nightmare began to come back to him.

"Will more mammals go savage?" A female reporter asked.

"What is being done to protect us?" A male reporter asked.

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?" Another female reporter asked.

Chief Bogo and Bellwether looked at each other.

"Okay, thank you, Officer Hopps," Bellwether said as she took Judy away from the reporters as she saw the bunny was getting overwhelmed. "Uh, that's all the time we have. No more questions."

 _'Does she realize what she just said?'_ Patch thought to himself, referring to Judy and her facts.

"Was I okay?" Judy asked the female sheep.

"Oh, you did fine!" Bellwether smiled to her before going off.

* * *

"Oh, that went so fast," Judy looked relieved as Nick walked up. "I didn't get a chance to mention you or say anything about how we-"

"Oh, I think you said plenty." Nick replied darkly.

"What are you talking about?" Judy asked him.

"'Clearly there's a biological component'"? 'These predators may be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways?'" Nick quoted her. "Are you serious?"

"I just stated the facts of the case," Judy replied. "I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage."

Cherry winced to that. "Ooh, that's cold..."

"Right, but a fox could, huh?" Tod was angry with Judy like his uncle was.

"Or possibly a dog?" Patch added.

"Oh, guys, stop it," Judy replied. "You're not like them."

"Oh, there's a them now?!" Nick glared.

"Ugh. You know what I mean," Judy tried to explain. "You're not that kind of predator."

"Oh, and you think keeping fox repellent makes it any better?!" Tod glared at Judy.

"What...?" Judy asked which made Nick even more mad.

"Yeah, you don't think I noticed?" Tod pointed it out that she had since her first day of work.

This caused Judy to sigh as they had a good point.

"What kind of predator do you mean anyway?" Nick glared at Judy in heartbreak. "L-Let me ask you a question: Are you afraid of me? Do you think I might go nuts? Do you think I might go 'savage'? Do you think I might try to EAT YOU?!" he then lowered his voice while flaunting his claws and snarled.

Judy gasped and reached out for the fox repellent as her nose twitched while she felt scared of that. Tod felt hurt as Judy was going to use the fox repellent.

"I knew it," Nick scoffed. "Just when I thought somebody actually believed in me, huh?" he then gave her the application back and peeled off the ZPD sticker before walking away. "Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner."

Tod soon joined his uncle.

Judy looked at the application that is completely filled out and looks up, sees Nick leaving, tearing off his sticker and throwing it away, and becomes more horrorstruck. "No, Nick! Nick!" She cried out, trying to go after the adult male fox.

"Officer Hopps, were you just threatened by that predator?" A beaver reporter asked.

"No, he's my friend." Judy replied.

"We can't even trust our own friends?!" A fellow rabbit yelped.

"That's not what she said at all." Atticus said.

"Are we safe?" A beaver reporter asked.

"Have any other foxes gone savage?" The rabbit reporter asked.

This was soon getting out of hand for Judy.

* * *

Danny and Sawyer were soon in front of the TV and they tuned into ZNN: Zootopia News Report, and they saw a male moose and female snow leopard discussing about predators.

"Oh, great..." Sawyer groaned.

"This is insane..." Danny frowned. "This is worse than when we were blamed for flooding Stage 13 and got kicked out of Hollywood."

"Mommy... Daddy..." Sally came toward the cat couple. "Can me and Darla still be friends even though I'm a cat and she's a human?"

"Of course you can, dear." Sawyer smiled.

"Really?" Sally smiled back.

"Sally, you can be friends with anyone you want as long as they promise to be your friends back and never hurt you." Danny advised.

"Yay!" Sally smiled.

Danny and Sawyer were happy for her, but angry at the news. Sally soon stopped as her favorite celebrity was on TV right now.

 ** _'Zootopia is a unique place,'_** Gazelle frowned sadly. **_'It's a crazy, beautiful diverse city where we celebrate our differences. This is not the Zootopia I know. The Zootopia I know is better than this. We don't just blindly assign blame. We don't know why these attacks keep happening, but it is irresponsible to label all predators as savages. We cannot let fear divide us. Please, give me back the Zootopia I love.'_**


	12. Chapter 12

Mo was on the computer and was searching for Night Howlers. Cherry and Atticus stood by her. Atticus held Mo in his arm while he was playing a game against Cherry to pass the time.

"I found it!" Mo beamed.

Cherry and Atticus soon looked over.

"Which animal is it, Mo?" Atticus asked.

"It's one of those wolves, right?" Cherry asked since wolves howled at night.

"Actually, it's a plant." Mo replied.

"Wait, it's a plant?" Cherry asked out of confusion.

"Yeah, weird..." Mo agreed as she saw blue flowers when she searched 'Night Howlers'. "It can strongly affect any mammal who consumes it."

"That's strange." Atticus said.

"Yeah, it's called Night Howler Sickness," Mo replied as she kept reading. "Any mammal reverts to an aggressive, wild, violent state that is described as 'savage'. A drug-like process can synthesize and concentrate this flower, by which exposure to the end product can result in long-term, if not permanent, savage condition. As natural flowers, night howlers can outright kill smaller creatures such as insects."

"So then, someone is just targeting the predators." Atticus said.

"But who?" Mo pondered as she tried to find a direct source.

"Hmm..." Atticus hummed.

"Well, obviously Lionheart is behind this..." Cherry folded her arms. "I mean, you saw him at that Asylum."

"No, no, it has to be someone who's always been pushed around for being a prey." Mo said.

"But who?" Atticus pondered.

"Me whenever Drell is around?" Cherry asked.

"No, no, it would have to be someone like an animal wanting everyone to fear him or her." Mo said.

"Hmm..." Cherry and Atticus pondered.

Suddenly, the computer unplugged and everyone turned to see a certain female sheep.

"Whoops! I tripped." Bellwether told them.

"You!" Mo glared. "You're the one targeting the predators and making them go savage by using the Night Howlers' pheromones."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Bellwether replied innocently. She soon saw that Mo wasn't buying her innocent routine.

"Wipe that cutesy smile off your face before I make you." Mo threatened the female sheep.

"I guess you're smarter than you look." Bellwether smirked.

"Hmm..." Mo glared at Bellwether.

"Yes, I'm the one that's behind the predators going savage." Bellwether smirked.

"It's always the last person or animal you suspect." Atticus huffed.

"But why?" Cherry asked Bellwether.

"Oh, I have my reasons, but why would I tell dumb humans?" Bellwether scoffed.

"We might get an understanding of why you're doing this." Mo said.

"Oh, you think you have it all figured out, huh?" Bellwether folded her arms. "Amaze me, let's see if humans are as smart as they claim to be."

"Atticus?" Mo asked.

Atticus cleared his throat. "You did this because you're sick of predators being stronger and louder than you," He then said with a glare to the female sheep. "You wanted prey to rise above the rest and you're trying to manipulate Judy to do the same thing. You want 90% of the population to be united against a common enemy!"

"Oh, well bravo," Bellwether smirked. "Now you've made me want to add something extra to my plan: Make the human population extinct like the dinosaurs."

"Oh, yeah?" Atticus asked. "How are you going to do that?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but as long as I have the Night Howlers on my side, I cannot fail." Bellwether sneered.

"We'll see." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, what're you all going to do?" Bellwether scoffed. "You're just a bunch of dumb humans, you think you're all so special because you evolved first."

"We'll prove you're the one that made the predators go savage." Mo said.

"Oh, I don't believe I can let you do that." Bellwether said before snapping her hooves.

There were suddenly mean looking rams who glared to Atticus, Cherry, and Mo.

"You don't really think these rams will stop us, do you?" Cherry asked.

"It's worth a try," Bellwether glared. "Seize them."

"Nope." Atticus said before tackling the rams one-by-one and where each of the rams each went down with a grunt.

"We're calling the police." Cherry took out her cell phone.

"Oh, I hope you say goodbye to Clawhauser while you're at it," Bellwether replied. "I'm afraid that predators won't be working in the ZPD anymore."

"What?!" Mo gasped.

Bellwether smirked to this.

"You witch in sheep's clothing!" Cherry snapped.

Bellwether soon saw Atticus on top of the pile of knocked out rams. Atticus then lunged out for her and pounced on top of her like a lion on its prey.

"Nice." Mo smirked.

"Get off of me!" Bellwether demanded. "I'm the new Mayor of Zootopia!"

"Not for long." Cherry smirked.

" **SECURITY!** " Bellwether yelled out.

Soon enough, security animals came by to take Cherry, Atticus, and Mo away.

"They hurt me!" Bellwether told them. "How dare they treat the Mayor of Zootopia this way!"

"Okay, I guess we forgot about the security." Cherry said.

"Take them away." Bellwether told the security guards while she cried to look cute, innocent, and hurt.

"Uh, yeah, bye." Atticus said before he, Mo, and Cherry teleported away.

The security guards tackled them only to fall into the floor as they made it away just in time.

"Huh?" Bellwether asked out of confusion.

"Mayor Bellwether, I'm afraid they got away." A ram told her.

"Thank you..." Bellwether mumbled in deadpan. "Find them, and when you do, get rid of them, banish them if you must!"

"Yes, ma'am." The ram said.

* * *

Cherry, Atticus, and Mo held onto each other as they looked around and they found themselves in Danny and Judy's childhood home.

"Whoops, I guess I overdid it a little." Atticus said.

"Ya think?" Cherry groaned.

"Wow, there's a lot of bunnies here." Mo noticed.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

"'Welcome to Bunnyburrow, Kokomo, Indiana: A nice place to live!'." Cherry read a sign with the population number rising each second due to most of it being bunny rabbits.

"Whoa." Mo said.

There was an older cat couple who must've been Danny's parents as they were checking out one of his postcards all the way from Hollywood about how they were going to take a vacation, but promised to come visit with Sally real soon.

"This is interesting." Mo said.

"Our little Danny is making his dreams come true." The female smiled to the male.

"Sounds like it." The male smiled back.

They then saw humans around which made them curious as they weren't familiar with them. They soon saw Judy arriving in Bunnyburrow with a frown.

"Judy?" Cherry, Atticus, and Mo noticed.

Atticus was just about to teleport them back to Zootopia until the girls stopped him as this seemed important due to Judy being sad. This must've been about Nick. They soon saw newspaper and saw the headline. Judy was selling carrots to people once she was back home and rolled them up in the newspaper.

"I think I know a second reason why she's sad." Atticus said.

"Care to explain the first before you jump to conclusions like you always do, eh, Nancy Boy Fudo?" Cherry deadpanned.

"It's because she thinks she broke Zootopia, metaphorically speaking of course." Atticus said.

"Well, duh," Cherry replied. "Obviously Bellwether bewitched her."

"Maybe we should see Judy and try to help her." Mo suggested.

* * *

Danny's elderly parents decided to come see Bonnie and Stu, but they were surprised to see Judy back home after she told everyone she was going to live in Zootopia to make a difference in the world, but they could tell she wasn't happy one bit.

"A dozen carrots," Judy told a mother rabbit and her daughter as she wrapped up carrots in a newspaper. "Have a nice day."

"Thanks," The mother rabbit smiled and walked away with her daughter. "Come on."

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Cat." Judy greeted Danny's parents.

"Judy, is everything alright?" Danny's mother asked.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Cat." Judy sulked, feeling clearly the opposite.

"No, you're not; your ears are down." Bonnie said, adding herself into the conversation.

"Why did I think I could make a difference?" Judy sulked as her mother wasn't helping.

"Because you're a trier." Danny's dad said.

"You've always been a trier." Bonnie added.

"Just like our little Daniel." Danny's mother smiled.

"Oh, I tried alright and it made problems for so many animals." Judy frowned.

A van soon pulled up and honked its horn.

"Oh! Not all of them, though," Stu comforted his daughter before looking back to the van owner as he was on his way out. "Speak of the devil, right on time."

Judy soon recognized the owner of the van. "Is that... Gideon Grey?"

"Yep! Sure it is," Stu replied. "We work with him now."

"He's our partner, and we never would have considered it had you not opened our minds after Scott and Natalie here decided to retire." Bonnie added which made Danny's parents smile.

"Your parents have a point, Judy," Danny's father smiled. "Gideon's turned into one of the top pastry chefs in the Tri-Burrows."

"That's... That's really cool, you guys." Judy said out of amazement. She soon decided to speak with Gideon.

* * *

Gideon takes out pastries, but looks up when he hears Judy.

"Gideon Grey," Judy greeted her childhood bully. "I'll be darned."

"Hey, Judy," Gideon greeted back. "I'd just like to say, I'm sorry for the way I behaved in my youth. I-I-I had a lot of self-doubt and it manifested itself in the form of unchecked rage and aggression. I was a major jerk. Especially when I made fun of Daniel Cat for wanting to be a movie star after he saw your stage play about you wanting to go to Zootopia."

"Oh, I know how that feels." Judy said.

Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon went over to them.

"Anyhow, I brought y'all these pies." Gideon told her as he displayed three sets of pies that the Hopps family had ordered.

Mo soon saw a couple of bunnies about to run through some flowers and she recognized the flowers from the picture on the internet.

"Hey, kids!" Stu warned the young bunnies. "Don't you run through that Mendicampum holicithius!"

The bunny children soon backed up from the flowers and ran off to play somewhere else.

"Well, now there's a $4 word, Mr. H," Gideon chuckled. "My family always just called them Night Howlers."

This caused Judy to look confused at what Gideon called the flowers. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked her former bully.

"Oh, Gid's talking about those flowers, Judy," Stu smiled to his daughter. "I use 'em to keep the bugs off the produce, but I don't like the little ones going near 'em on, account of what happened to your Uncle Terry."

"Yeah, Terry ate one whole when we were kids and went completely nuts." Bonnie added.

"It was a pretty scary sight, I was so close to having the same experience until my old man warned me about what happened when Terry bit the dickens out of your ma." Danny's father added to Judy as he held his wife in his arm.

"A bunny _can_ go savage." Judy replied.

"Savage?" Bonnie overheard that. "Well, that's a strong word, but it did hurt like the devil."

"Well, sure it did," Danny's mother said to her friend. "There's a sizable divot in your arm. I'd call that savage!"

"Judy, we did research on the Night Howlers, we can fix this and save Zootopia if you let us help you." Mo told the female bunny.

"Guys?" Judy asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Someone made us end up here..." Cherry rolled her eyes toward Atticus's direction.

"It's a long story, but anyway, we know all about the Night Howlers, and Mayor Bellwether is behind this." Atticus added.

"What? You can't be serious." Judy said.

"The plants are making animals go savage," Atticus said to Judy. "That's what we were missing in the mammals case!"

"We better get back to Zootopia then." Judy said.

"Shall I teleport us?" Atticus offered.

"Don't be silly," Judy replied as she didn't believe in magic. "We'll take the truck."

"Okay, but first, we need disguises." Mo said.

"Disguises?" Judy asked.

"Yes, and Cherry, you are going to learn how to drive," Atticus said before looking around. "Cherry?"

Cherry was trying to get out of learning how to drive as she didn't want to, but everyone thought it would be important for her. "No way." She said.

"Cherry, you promised me you'd learn how to drive." Atticus reminded.

"I will!" Cherry replied. "Later!"

"No, now!" Mo told her.

"Later, I promise!" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, I taught my dog how to drive, I can teach you." Atticus replied.

"Are we not gonna talk about how stupid that is?" Cherry asked about Patch knowing how to drive.

"Just get in the truck." Judy said.

Cherry groaned and sat in the driver's seat. Atticus sat right next to her and fastened his seat-belt, he then turned on the car. Cherry yelled out and had a panic attack.

"Cherry, calm down, it's just the car." Atticus told her.

"R-Right, it's just the car." Cherry sighed.

"Now... What's the second thing you do?" Atticus quizzed.

"Floor it?" Cherry asked.

"Ye-NO! No, don't floor it!" Atticus panicked.

"Floor it?!" Cherry repeated.

"No, don't floor it, don't floor it!" Atticus begged.

"Okay, floor it!" Cherry said as she stomped on the gas pedal which made then zoom in the truck against a farm.

"I said don't floor it!" Atticus told her.

Cherry shivered nervously. "I can't do this... Let me out!" she tried to get out of the truck, but the seat-belt was latched onto her of course. "AUGH! THE TRUCK HAS LOCKED ME IN! IT'S A MONSTER! IT'S LIKE HAL!"

"Cherry..." Atticus tried.

"IT'S OUT OF CONTROL, IT'S LOSING ITS MIND, UNPLUG IT!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus simply pressed the button which got Cherry unbuckled. Cherry then fell out of the truck and she began to run.

"So, you don't believe in magic?" Atticus asked Judy. "Well, watch this."

Cherry kept running until a blue sphere latched onto it and lifted her in the air which made her stop running. "What the?!" The perky goth soon yelped.

Atticus drew her back and set her into the driver's seat and latched her back into her seat belt. "Cherry, we aren't going anywhere until you learn how to drive, I'll even stop time if I have to!" he then scolded.

Judy was soon seen jaw-dropped.

"I'll explain later," Atticus replied. "Cherry..."

"NO!" Cherry folded her arms. "I don't need to learn how to drive!"

"Yes, you do." Atticus said.

"NO!" Cherry cried out.

Atticus soon took the wheel and drove them back to Zootopia while glaring at Cherry as she got what she wanted and not having to drive.

"What about our disguises?" Mo asked her boyfriend.

Atticus soon came to a stop, he took out a pocket sized spell book and found the disguise spell before wiggling his fingers as he recited the spell to change their appearances since it was likely that Bellwether would have someone out to get them and where it changed the three humans' appearences. They soon became different animals. Cherry was a different type of wolverine, Atticus was a wolf, and Mo was a snow leopard.

"Oops, being predators might make this worse..." Atticus said.

"Ya think?" Cherry glared.

Atticus soon tried again and he turned into a hedgehog while Cherry turned into a different kind of bunny rabbit, and Mo appeared to be like a domesticated cat.

"Better." Atticus smiled.

* * *

They soon continued to drive back to Zootopia while Judy looked shocked and amazed to witness real live magic. Atticus took them through the Sahara Square as Judy and Nick needed to make up before they would do anything else. And where Judy knew only one animal knew where Nick would be since Tod wouldn't be easy to find either.

"There you guys are..." Patch glared as he had been abandoned by them.

"Sorry for leaving you behind, Patch." Atticus apologized as Judy went to a familiar vehicle.

Patch nuzzled up against him.

"But don't worry, everything will be fine in Zootopia again real soon." Atticus promised as he hugged his pet.

Judy knocked on the van.

" **WHO IS IT?!** " Finnick came out of the van with a glare as he held a baseball bat, but he soon looked soft once he saw that it was Judy.

"We need your help finding Nick and Tod." Judy said.

"I think I last saw them at the bridge." Finnick scratched his furry chin.

"Thanks." Judy said.

* * *

 ** _At the bridge..._**

Nick and Tod were lounging together with sunglasses and had a couple of drinks together.

"Nick? Nick? Oh, Nick!" Judy rushed over to the adult male fox. "Night Howlers aren't wolves, they're toxic flowers! I think someone is targeting predators on purpose and making them go savage. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo think that it's Bellwether!"

"Wow... Isn't that interested, kiddo?" Nick deadpanned, asking his nephew.

"Oh, quite." Tod nodded back to his uncle.

"They must still be angry about what happened at the interview." Patch whispered.

"Come on, Uncle Nick, let's go somewhere else." Tod suggested.

The two foxes soon packed up to avoid Judy as she tried to talk with them as they were in fact still mad about what she said at the press conference.

"Wait... Wait, listen... I-I know you'll never forgive me, and I don't blame you; I wouldn't forgive me either," Judy told them as she looked emotionally wrecked. "I was ignorant and irresponsible and small-minded. But predators shouldn't suffer because of my mistakes. I have to fix this. But I can't do it without you. And after we're done, you can hate me, and... And that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you... And you can walk away knowing that you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny." She soon heard a sound which was a rewind which was from a recorder.

 **'I really am just a dumb bunny. I really am just a dumb bunny.'** The recording repeated.

"Don't worry, Carrots," Nick smirked as he showed her carrot pen. "I'll let you erase it... In 48 hours."

This caused Tod to laugh a bit as this was funny.

Judy wiped away some tears and soon hugged Nick which made him blush at first and this made Tod smirked to his uncle. He soon saw Judy was now playfully trying to get the pen. "All right, get in here," he smiled down to her before she hugged him and he decided to tease her. "Okay, oh, you bunnies, you're so emotional. There we go, deep breath. Are you, are you just trying to steal the pen? Is that what this is?"

Judy began to laugh a little as she began to try to get the pen.

"You are standing on my tail, though... Off, off-off-off!" Nick grew serious in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Judy told him.

"By the way; where's Darla, Sally, Danny, and Sawyer?" Atticus asked.

"Last I checked they were at my place," Nick replied. "They're really angry at the news."

"Can't say I blame them." Patch had to agree.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they found Darla, Sally, Danny, and Sawyer, they drove off in the truck.

"Ooh, I thought you guys only grew carrots!" Nick smiled as he decided to eat some blueberries he found in the truck. "Mm! What's your plan? Tod, you gotta try these!"

Tod soon tried one and decided to keep some for later.

"We are gonna follow the Night Howlers." Judy announced.

"Okay, how?" Nick asked her.

"Know this guy?" Judy asked as she showed the weasel from before.

"Uh-huh, I told you," Nick nodded. "I know everybody."

"Well, we need to find him." Atticus said.

"Follow my lead." Nick said as he was going to take them to the weasel in question.

"Ha-ha! Well, hello! Step right up. Anything you need, I got it," The weasel smiled to the female armadillo who owned Judy's Zootopia an apartment to show various DVDs for sale, though she clearly wasn't interested as these were bootleg DVDs. "All your favorite movies! I've got movies that haven't even been released yet! Hey, 15% off. 20! Make me an offer! Come on!"

"Hi." Tod greeted.

"Well, well," Nick smirked to the weasel. "Look who it is, the Duke of Bootleg."

"What's it to you, Wilde? Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something?" The weasel scoffed before looking to Judy and mocked her next. "Hey, if it isn't Flopsy the Copsy?"

'Restrain yourself, restrain yourself.' Patch thought to himself.

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing," Judy interrogated the weasel. "What were you gonna do with those Night Howlers, Weselton?"

"It's _Weaselton_! Duke Weaselton!" The weasel glared before flicking his toothpick right back at her. "And I ain't talking, Rabbit. And there ain't nothing you can do to make me."

"Oh, really?" Mo smirked.

"I think there's a way to make you talk." Tod also smirked at Duke.

* * *

They soon came to see a certain shrew to convince Duke into talking.

"Ice him!" Mr. Big told his polar bear henchmen.

The polar bears soon picked up Duke and were going to lower him into the ice cold water.

"You dirty rat!" Duke gawked at Mr. Big. "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!"

"And the godmother to my future granddaughter." Mr. Big added in defense.

"I'm gonna name her Judy!" Fru Fru smiled as she rubbed her belly.

"Awww!" Judy smiled.

Mr. Big smiled to his daughter before glaring toward his polar bear henchmen. "Ice this weasel." he demanded.

"Ahh! All right, all right, please! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Duke gave in. "I stole them Night Howlers, so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse: Money!"

"And to who did you sell them?" Tod asked.

"A ram named Doug," Duke confessed. "We got a drop spot underground."

"Underground?" Darla asked out of confusion.

"Just watch it; Doug is the opposite of friendly," Duke cautioned them. "He's unfriendly."

* * *

They soon went underground to where the subways were. There were train cars lined up.

"This reminds me of Donkey Kong Country." Cherry commented.

"It sure is spooky." Sally frowned.

"It's okay, Sally, we're right here." Sawyer comforted her daughter with Danny.

"Come on." Judy suggested they should ride in the train cars.

"Okay." Patch said.

They soon came through a lab of the flowers that were at Judy's home farm that the male ram known as Doug was dealing with.

"Whoa." Tod said.

"The weasel wasn't lying." Judy commented.

"Yeah, it looks like ol' Doug's cornered the market on Night Howlers." Nick nodded.

The male ram soon entered the room which made them all hide before he could see them and where he was going over to a bucket. After putting on a gas mask, Doug takes a pot full of Night Howlers and dumps it all into a vat. He then turns the dial, liquefying the flowers and subsequently guides the liquids through test tubes and a chemistry set, a small machine injects blue serum into a paintball-like pellet. Everyone hid away, trying their best to keep quiet so he wouldn't notice them.

 _'So, that's how the pheromones get to the predators.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"You got Doug here, what's the mark?" Doug answered his phone. "Cheetah in Sahara Square, got it," he then loaded the serum pellet into a dart gun. "You serious? Yeah, I know they're fast, I can hit 'em. Listen, I hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car."

This caused Judy to gasp as Patch listened into the phone call with his super-hearing. Judy then looked to the photographs of the missing mammals that Chief Bogo had told her about.

"Yeah, I'll buzz you when it's done," Doug said as he got the dart gun ready and set. "Or you'll see it on the news, you know, whichever comes first."

There was soon a knock at the back of the train car.

"Hey, Doug, open up!"A voice called out. "We've got your latte!"

"Alright, Woolter and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now. Out." Doug said before hanging up his phone and going to get the door.

"What now?" Mo whispered.

Judy suddenly crawled out of her hiding place.

"Where are you going? Where are you going?" Nick whispered loudly to Judy. "Get back here! What are you doing, he's gonna see you!"

Judy takes a glance at the train's front controls where a red light is blinking rhythmically, with a soft clicking noise. An idea is growing in her mind. Tod saw that look in her eyes and looked at the controls.

"What are you looking at?! Hey!" Nick glared slightly. "Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it! Carrots! Carrots!"

"Better have the extra foam this time-" Doug began to open the door.

Tod soon pushed him out the door. Atticus then leaned against the door and locked it so that the male ram couldn't get back in.

"Hey! Open up!" Woolter demanded.

"What are you doing?!" Nick gawked at the others. "You just trapped us in here!"

"We have to bring the evidence to Chief Bogo." Cherry said.

"Okay, great, here it is," Nick said as he took out one case that had the dart gun inside. "Got it."

"No, _all_ of it!" Atticus told him.

Patch was soon at the controls.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Tod asked Patch.

"It can't be that hard." Patch shrugged as he took control like a conductor. He soon saw that this was far different than a car. He took a deep breath and tried his best to be a replacement conductor.

"Hey, listen, it would take a miracle to get this rust bucket going." Nick told the Dalmatian puppy.

Patch soon saw how to turn on the train car. "Well, Hallelujah!" he then smirked to Nick as he took control. He soon got the train car to move.

"Mission accomplished," Nick smirked to Patch. "Would it be premature for me to do a little victory toot-toot?"

"All right, one toot-toot." Patch allowed him.

Nick pulled on the horn twice. "Well, I can cross that off my bucket list." he then chuckled.

They soon heard something land on the top of the train car.

"Did you guys hear that?" Patch asked.

"It's the rams!" Mo realized.

"You were saying?" Tod asked Nick.

"I may have to rescind that victory toot-toot." Nick replied nervously.

Atticus rolled up his sleeves as he trudged out to find the rams. One of the rams soon fell down through the roof behind them. Atticus grabbed the ram and held him against the wall.

"Pretty strong for a hedgehog." Jesse commented.

"Back off or I'll show you the true meaning of pain!" Atticus threatened.

"Never!" Jesse glared.

Atticus soon prepared to throw him out the window. A second ram is soon heard outside.

"Poor Cherry." Atticus sighed as he went up against the rams with no hesitation.

"Uh, Atticus, we have a problem!" Mo called out.

Atticus looked over and narrowed his eyes as he went to take care of the problem.

"I just love that boy~" Mo swooned which made Cherry gag and roll her eyes. She saw that a train was coming right towards them.

"Oh, my God!" Atticus panicked as he went to stop the train. He soon saw something that he recognized that could change the tracks. "Aha!" he smirked before he zipped toward the lever and pulled it and where it soon changed the tracks for the train car the others were in. "There we go." he smiled as he did that to save the others from crashing.

"Whoa, too fast!" Cherry yelped as they dodged the other train.

"Maybe going this fast wasn't such a good idea." Patch said.

Cherry looked a bit sick to her stomach. Nick and Judy screamed as they held onto each other as they felt like they would not be able to survive this. The train car soon ended up on its side.

"It's okay, we're still alive." Atticus reassured the others.

"But not for long." Cherry groaned.

"What now?" Tod asked.

"I think this is our stop!" Nick called out.

"Abandon train!" Atticus told the others and saw Cherry frozen on the spot, he then rushed toward her to help her get off so she wouldn't perish, only for her to be involved in the crash. "NOOOO! Cherry..." he then cried out forlornly.

There was a fiery crash as the train had collided and seemed to had killed Cherry.

"Cherry..." Atticus frowned and fell onto his knees.

Cherry walked out of the train with flames on her almost as if she hadn't been affected from what could have killed her.

"Y-You're alive?" Atticus asked.

"Huh... I guess I am," Cherry shrugged. "I guess Forte meant it when he said I would only die when he would die."

"Amazing." Mo said.

"Is that why you didn't move?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"I was scared!" Cherry replied.

"Ohh." Atticus said, now understanding.

"It's all gone," Judy frowned. "All the evidence."

"Yeah," Tod frowned before showing the case that had the gun and Night Howlers' serum in it. "Oh, except for this."

"Well, Tod, I'll be darned." Nick smirked to his nephew proudly.

Tod soon gave the case to Judy.

"Thank you." Judy smiled to him.

"You're welcome, Officer Hopps." Tod smiled back.

* * *

They all soon rushed out through the exit. They ran out through the subway station to end up in the Natural History Museum.

"Is the police station close by?" Patch asked Judy.

"Yeah, just through this exit and we'll be right there!" Judy replied as she took the lead. "Look, there it is!"

"Judy! Judy!" A familiar voice called out.

Judy turned to see who it was. "Mayor Bellwether!" She soon remembered what the others told her.

Patch growled and snarled toward the female sheep who was now in charge of Zootopia after Lionheart had been arrested.

"I'm so proud of you, Judy," Bellwether smiled to the female bunny as she reached out for the case. "You did just a super job."

"How did you get here so fast?" Judy asked her suspiciously.

"Um... Let me take that case now..." Bellwether said quickly.

"Uh, you know what?" Judy withdrew the case from the female sheep's reach. "I think the others and I will just take this to the ZPD."

They turn around to leave only to find a large, sinister-looking ram blocking their way. He stares at them menacingly and cracks his neck, ready to attack.

"Run!" Tod yelped.

Patch snarled toward Bellwether and approached her. He looked like his parents did when they found out that Horace and Jasper had been holding him and his siblings hostage the first time that time before Christmas. Bellwether glared until she backed up nervously as Patch looked just like his father when he was angry. The spell on Atticus, Mo, and Cherry soon wore off. They looked to each other only to see that they were back to normal.

"Witchcraft." Bellwether sneered.

"You don't know the half of it..." Patch snarled.

"Tell us your plan." Mo said to Bellwether.

Patch barked aggressively to make the female sheep talk.

"Fine..." Bellwether gave in. "I mean, think about it: Predators - they may be strong and loud, but prey outnumber predators ten-to-one. Think of it; 90% of the population united against a common enemy. We'll be unstoppable. Prey are just underestimated and underappreciated."

"Keep going." Judy said.

Atticus wrestled against the ram that Bellwether used for muscle.

"Better keep talking, Bellwether." Mo said.

Patch barked at Bellwether. Bellwether tried to kick him only to feel pain in her foot.

"You better keep talking." Patch growled.

"I don't see why I should," Bellwether glared back. "Rams, dispose of this mutt!"

"I think your rams are busy right now." Mo smirked as she saw her boyfriend beating up the other rams.

"You're going to jail, Bellwether." Cherry sneered to the female sheep.

To soon remembered Judy's carrot pen recorder and had a plan. Patch looked like he was going to bite Bellwether in an attempt to scare her. Tod soon whispered his plan to Patch before whispering it to Judy and Nick. Everyone soon nodded to this as Judy even thought of something from her early childhood to help.

'We have to switch the serum with one of the blueberries I have.' Tod thought to himself.

"Well, you should have just stayed on the carrot farm, huh?" Bellwether cornered Judy with a smirk. "It really is too bad, I... I did like you."

Tod soon secretly got the serum and one of his blueberries mixed up.

"What are you gonna do?" Judy asked the female sheep. "Kill us?"

"Oh, no, of course not," Bellwether chuckled with an evil grin before shooting Nick with the dart gun, not noticing the switch. "He is!"

Nick was then shot in the neck and he began to act like a vicious and savage fox. Tod knew he had to act this out so he had to try to fight off Bellwether as he had given the serum to Nick to hid in his pocket to keep up appearances.

"No, oh, Nick, don't do this!" Judy cried out as the adult male fox snarled at her.

"Oh, but he can't help it, can he?" Bellwether mocked as she was completely fooled. "Since preds are just 'biologically predisposed' to be savages. Gosh, think of the headlines! 'Hero Cop Killed by Savage Fox'!"

 _'This is working.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"So, that's it?" Judy asked as she backed up against the wall as Nick led her there to kill her. "Predators fear prey and you stay in power?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Bellwether smirked. "And sometime soon, I'll try to make the human race extinct."

"That's low." Atticus glared.

"Besides, it won't work!" Cherry added.

"Fear always works!" Bellwether glared with a smirk. "And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way. And your little dog too!"

Tod soon got ready to attack Bellwether now to keep up the act.

"Bye-Bye, Bunny," Bellwether chuckled before glaring to the humans. "And now for you hairless apes!" She soon got tackled by Tod. "WHAT THE?!" she cried out.

"Blood! Blood! Blood!" Judy called out melodramatically. "And... Death."

"Oh, brother." Patch smirked playfully.

"All right, you know, you're milking it," Nick chuckled. "Besides, I think we got it. Tod, you were amazing, simply just amazing!"

"Thanks, Uncle Nick!" Tod smiled.

"I think we got it! We got it up there!" Nick smirked to Bellwether. "Thank you, Yakkity Yak! You laid it all out beautifully!"

"What...?" Bellwether asked out of confusion as she looked to the dart gun.

"Yeah, oh, are, are you looking for the serum?" Tod smirked as his uncle showed the real serum. "Well, it's right here."

"The dart gun is filled with blueberries." Patch also smirked.

"From my family's farm!" Judy added.

Bellwether opens the chamber of the dart gun and sees the ammo has been replaced with blueberries.

"Mwah!" Nick smirked as he tasted the blueberry smudged onto his nephew. "They are delicious, you should try some."

"Yeah, they are great." Tod also smirked.

"I framed Lionheart, I can frame you too!" Bellwether glared. "It's my word against yours."

"Actually..." Judy smirked as she took out her carrot to show that she recorded the whole thing. It's your word against yours. It's called a hustle, sweetheart. Boom!"

"And where you're surrounded." Tod smirked at Bellwether.

Foiled and caught red-hoofed, Bellwether starts to back away and try to make a run for it, but she is surrounded by Chief Bogo and the ZPD, who have heard everything. Police cars surround the entrance. Of course, this would be on the news which made Danny and Sawyer happy, especially as Darla and Sally were getting along and being friends despite what had happened in the news and where soon later, Nick was accepted into the Police Academy.


	14. Chapter 14

"When I was a kid, I thought Zootopia was this perfect place, where everyone got along and anyone could be anything," Judy made a very heartfelt and motivational speech as she was graduating from the police academy as a meter maid. "Turns out, real life is a little bit more complicated than a slogan on a bumper sticker. Real life is messy. We all have limitations, we all make mistakes, which means, 'Hey, glass half full!', we all have a lot in common. And the more we try to understand one another, the more exceptional each of us will be, But we have to try. So no matter what type of animal you are; from the biggest elephant, to our first fox, I implore you; try. Try to make the world a better place. Look inside yourself and recognize that change starts with you. It starts with me. It starts with all of us."

"You're my best friend ever, Darla!" Sally beamed as she took out a heart-shaped necklace which was broken in the trinket. "I want you to have this."

"Oh, it's a broken heart?" Darla noticed.

"Yeah, but look," Sally said as she put on her similar necklace and put the two heart pieces together. "That way, we will always be together, no matter what and we will wear these necklaces forever and ever."

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

Sally and Darla then shared a hug together as they became good friends.

Darla giggled. "Your fur tickles when you purr."

Sally soon purred again. Darla giggled as that tickled as she hugged her new friend. They then smiled and cheered as Judy had graduated and Nick was now officially a cop.

* * *

They were soon back at the ZPD and where Atticus was back to arm-wrestling one of the animals.

"You got this, Atticus, you totally got this." Nick chuckled as he watched this with the others.

The rhino was the unlucky one this time.

"YES!" Atticus cheered for himself as he beat him.

The animals all yell and ranted while Atticus and Nick smirked to each other.

"All right, all right, enough. Shut it!" Chief Bogo soon came in and glared at his recruits before they sat down. "We have some new recruits with us this morning, including our first fox. Who cares?"

"Well, you're just a ray of sunshine and butterflies, aren't you?" Cherry asked.

"He's also a Gazelle fan~" Clawhauser randomly stated with a giggle.

Tod simply smirked at this. Chief Bogo soon glared which sent the chubby male cheetah out the door.

 _'This is a cool job.'_ Tod thought to himself.

"Assignments: Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, Delgato: Tundratown SWAT," Chief Bogo commanded. "Snarlov, Higgins, Wolfard: undercover. Hopps, Wilde... Parking duty. Dismissed."

Judy and Nick couldn't believe Chief Bogo gave them parking duties, but Patch could tell he wasn't serious.

"Just kidding!" Chief Bogo chuckled before looking serious again. "We have reports of a street racer tearing up Savannah Central. Find him. Shut him down."

* * *

Nick and Judy were soon in their own ZPD vehicle with Tod joining them.

"So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?" Nick teased.

Judy playfully slams on the brakes, making Nick lunge forward as the car screeches to a halt. "Oops, sorry." she then joked back before continuing on.

"Sly bunny." Nick chuckled as he pulled his dessert off of his face.

"Dumb fox." Judy smirked.

"You know you love my uncle." Tod smirked at Judy.

"Do I know that?" Judy replied with a smirk back. "Yes, yes, I do."

Nick blushed slightly when she looked back on the road.

The light changes to green and before they can move, a red car with tinted windows zooms past them. They take notice and smile at each other. Nick puts on his shades and turns on the siren. Judy hits the pedal and they chase after the car. They managed to pull over the speeding motorist. The front license plate reads 'FST NML Zootopia'.

"I wonder who this wise guy is?" Tod said.

"Sir, you were going 115 miles per hour, I hope you have a good explanation." Judy scolded as she and Nick walked up to the car.

The window rolls down revealing Flash, looking at them nervously. Judy looks at him shocked and Nick removes his shades, surprised and amused.

"Flash, Flash, Hundred Yard Dash?!" Nick asked.

Flash slowly smiled sheepishly. "Niiiiiick..."

"Whoa, so you mean he's a speed demon driving a car?" Tod asked Nick.

"I told ya Flash was fast." Nick smirked innocently.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Tod said.

"How have you been doin', man?" Nick smiled to the sloth.

"Flash, do you have any idea how fast you were going?" Judy glared.

"No-" Flash began.

"You-" Nick started.

"I... Don't..." Flash continued.

"You-" Nick tried again.

"Know..." Flash continued.

"You..." Nick grew weary.

"How... Fast." Flash finished.

"You were going 80 miles over the speed limit, Flash, I need to see some ID." Judy held out her paw.

"This should take a few minutes." Tod sighed.

Flash smirked. "No." he then simply said before driving down the road quickly. He was soon stopped by Atticus from the front. Flash frowned as he was busted.

"Sorry, Flash, but it's the law." Atticus told the sloth.

"Whoa, he's like a superhero." Nick said.

"Yeah, he really is Super." Patch smiled proudly of his owner.

Mo agreed as she sighed dreamily while looking at Atticus.

"I don't wanna have to send you to jail, Flash, but that'll be a ticket courtesy of Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde," Atticus firmly told the male sloth. "Now, please, show them your license."

Flash soon gave in and held out his license to Judy and Nick.

"So, after this, wanna grab some dinner?" Nick smirked to Judy. "I know a great carrot cake recipe if you're interested."

"Nick Wilde, are you asking me out on a date?" Judy asked.

"Oh, that depends... Are you interested?" Nick blushed.

"Am I interested?" Judy smirked to let him know her answer was 'yes'.

 _'How is she not blushing or not nervous?'_ Mo thought to herself.

Nick and Judy smirked to each other before writing Flash a ticket for speeding.

* * *

After that and after their job was done, they all soon went to a concert. It was of course a Gazelle concert. Sally and Darla were the most excited. And where this was the perfect concert for a date. Judy and Nick smiled to each other as they were sharing a romantic moment together and during the concert, they shared a kiss together just as fireworks were launched while Gazelle danced with her back-up dancers which were tigers and where Tod was there to experience it.

"If they get married, you're gonna have a bunny for an aunt." Patch told Tod.

"I'm just happy that Uncle Nick is happy." Tod smiled.

"And that's good." Patch smiled back.

Tod soon hugged Patch as he had him to thank for making all of this possible.

* * *

After the concert, Gazelle was signing autographs.

"O... M... Goodness, you have no idea how much this means to me~" Clawhauser gushed to Gazelle as he took an autographed photo.

"Next in line, please." Gazelle smiled.

Clawhauser soon left and where Bogo was next.

"Uh, could you make that out to Lawrence?" Chief Bogo asked.

"But of course." Gazelle replied.

 _'This is so exciting.'_ Sally thought to herself.

Chief Bogo quietly squealed as he was given his picture. After him, it was Sally's turn.

Sally smiled politely as she came over to Gazelle. "S-S-Sally, please..."

"It's lovely to meet you, S-S-Sally." Gazelle smiled back.

After Sally got her autograph, she rushed to her parents with a smile.

"Did you say thank you?" Sawyer asked.

"Thank you, Gazelle!" Sally called out.

"You're very welcome, my dear!" Gazelle called back.

* * *

After the autographs, they all soon went back to their apartments/hotels.

"I'll never forget this," Sally smiled as she hugged her autographed picture. "Oh, Darla, thank you for making this the best week of my life."

"You're welcome." Darla smiled back.

Sally smiled back as she was glad to had become friends with Darla even though her parents were enemies with her at first.

* * *

The next day was going to be a sad day for Nick and Tod.

"You have to leave?" Nick asked. "Don't you wanna stay here in Zootopia with me?"

"I'd love to, Uncle Nick, but I really should get home to Widow Tweed and Copper." Tod replied.

"I understand." Nick frowned with a sigh.

"You can visit me though and I'll come visit you," Tod promised as he knew he couldn't have his Uncle Nick leave his home. "I-I promise."

"You be good, kiddo..." Nick hugged his nephew one last time. "You know, when you smile, you look just like your mother."

"I just know she was beautiful." Tod sniffled.

"She sure was." Nick smiled.

"Well... This is goodbye..." Tod replied.

"Yeah... Wish me luck and maybe you'll have a special surprise later on..." Nick said as he showed an engagement ring.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Uncle Nick, I know you're in love, but shouldn't, you know, like, wait after like a few months?" Tod asked.

"Couldn't help myself," Nick chuckled. "I'm not gonna use it just yet, I'm gonna wait, but I think Judy is the one, even though she's a bunny."

"I think she is too," Tod smiled. "Hey, you called her 'Judy'." he then noticed.

"Uh, no, I said Carrots." Nick's eyes widened.

"No, you said Judy." Tod smirked at his uncle.

Nick sighed out of defeat before smirking. "Just like Lyddie."

The two shared one more hug and then it was time for Tod to go back home until next time.

* * *

Soon enough, the group was now on a train.

"Back to Hollywood for us." Danny smiled to Sawyer.

"I'm sure Cranston and Frances didn't mind some alone time." Sawyer smirked.

"Oh, true that." Danny smirked back.

"Thank you for letting us go to Zootopia to meet Aunt Judy, Daddy." Sally smiled.

"Sure thing, Sally." Danny smiled back to his daughter.

"Yay!" Sally smiled.

* * *

They were all soon going back home and out of Zootopia. And where the next time Tod would meet his uncle and possible aunt, he would be in the experience of his life in the forest. Soon enough, everyone was back home after a big and new experience. Tod was soon walking on all fours again and felt more comfortable that way. And where everyone went back to their usual things to do.

"That was a lot of fun, but I'm so glad to be home." Darla muffled as she flopped onto her bed.

"And I'm glad we're you're all back too." Emily smiled.

"Was it as great as they say it was?" Patrick added.

"And more." Darla smiled back to them.

The End


End file.
